Life and Death After Aizen
by Senorite
Summary: Everything's at peace. Aizen's gone. The world isn't in danger. And the war is over. But Ichigo's Hollow side and a old enemy have something else to say about that. And so dose the Soul Society, as they no longer ask but demand Ichigo to do stuff. :P Tehe
1. After Aizen

Quick Note: I will not (And cannot, but that's beside the point) be writing Japanese slang words such as 'nii-san' or 'chan'. All words (Minus people and swords) shall be written so the general English/American audience can understand the words properly. ^^

* * *

"Take your seats everyone!" Ochi sang to the heavens giving Ichigo go that half embarrassed half pissed off look he wears so well.

"It's time for Math!!" Ochi yelled to get Ichigo's attention.

It was the gangs senior year. To people like Keigo Asano, that meant a lot hot babes, wild parties, and a lot of hot babes. Maybe he will get a girlfriend… Anyway… To people like Orihime Inoue, it meant advanced cooking classes, and more fun. But to Rukia and Ichigo. Just meant a big pain in the ass and a lot more school work.

It had been nearly 2 months cense Ichigo had killed Aizen. 2 months cense the most powerful man had taken over the world. 2 months cense Ichigo had made a vow to become something greater, with Rukia.

Ichigo spent his time watching the sky instead of his teacher during math. His grades had slipped severely after his long period gone to the Soul Society. Ichigo just wanted the school day to be over. He had something planned for Rukia.

"Ichigo! Pay attention! You have been gone for soooooooo long, I don't even remember the last time I saw you last! Now. Please reside the definition of the Additive Property of Multiplication.

Ichigo suddenly remembered that this was his first time back at school cense he left to the Soul Society. "Ugh.. Oh.. Right.. Sorry.." Ichigo rose and resided the definition.

The bell rang and Ichigo took Rukia by the arm and ran to the roof. "Hey! Put me down you idiot!! I can walk you know!!"

"Shut up," Ichigo said coyly.

Rukia hit Ichigo in the stomach with her foot. "Ahhh! Knock it off you little midget!" Ichigo roared.

"What did you just call me!!" Rukia said irritated.

Ichigo hissed. "Just shut up already.."

Rukia felt something different about Ichigo. She was going to hit him again, but she let it slide. He brought her to the roof, gently setting her down, took her hand, and led her to the edge. She, beginning to feel awkward took her hand back. "What do you want? You dragged me to the roof to what? Just stare at the sky?"

"Rukia.. Do you remember what I said to you before I killed Aizen?" Ichigo said not looking at her keeping his gaze away.

She felt he was going to turn this into another one of there moments that she loved, and hated at the same time. She tried to avoid it, "Is that why you dragged me up here?" 'Almost there' she thought, "If that's why I am going back to class to-"

"Shut up, your not going anywhere.. Listen to me for once, Rukia.. This is important.." Ichigo said with rage.

Rukia was through completely off-guard thinking to her self 'God damn it, I was almost there to..' "Well.. What is it then ichigo" Rukia said as her eyebrows slowly dropped.

"Rukia, I want you to stay in the world of the living. Like I said in the Soul Society." Ichigo blurted out but quickly regretted it, adding to it to cover up his true intents. "Just because I defeated Aizen doesn't mean hollows will stop appearing. I want you to back me up."

Rukia was completely caught off-guard again and began to blush. She turned around to hide her face. "I was beginning to think the same thing Ichigo. But I am already ahead of you. I called the Soul Society 2 days ago and resigned as a Soul Reaper. I will be given a new model Gigai today that can age as a humans can. But once I eat that pill." Rukia hesitated, "I will not be able to return to my Soul Reaper form." But I will be able to use my zanpakuto in every way." she said as serious as she could.

Ichigo almost yelled with excitement, "That's great!"

She felt the same way, but pissed she made it sound so serious for nothing. "Ya.. I suppose so.." She felt great that Ichigo was so exited about her stay. "But I will be making visits to the Soul Society very often" So they can check on my new gigai. I am leaving tonight."

Ichigo's Face dropped. "So basically it will be the same as before.. Dimmitt." he said with anger.

Rukia nodded. The school bell rang as Rukia said "Time to get to class. We will talk about this later."

Ichigo got pissed. "Whatever."

They went about there day as normal.

___________

Two Days Later

___________

"Indefinitely?" Ichigo asked not really believing the single key word that came out of Rukia's mouth.

"Yep! I will be staying here indefinitely." She smirked at him as she repeated herself. She then crossed her arms awaiting his response.

They were in Ichigo's room, Ichigo was sitting on his bed with his arms in front of his mouth while Rukia was sitting on his desk with her legs crossed sexually. Ichigo took in the good news, about to say something nice, but he couldn't. "…Indefinitely?" he repeated.

Rukia hit him with her math book, which just happened to be the biggest book she had bought last year. "OW! What the hell Rukia!?" He yelled in pain.

Rukia chuckled. Got up and sat next to Ichigo closer than ever. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Things are changing fast. Aren't they?"

Ichigo hesitated and thought 'I hope they change for us.' "Nah, everything is going to be the same as it's always been." he snickered and let himself fall to his bed with his arms folded behind it. "Everything will be fine as well."

Rukia was about to hit him again as her heart sank when he said everything will be the same. But decided to do the same as Ichigo. She fell to the bed as well. And they found them selves staring at the ceiling. "I know it will be.."

It wasn't till after she said that that Ichigo released how close they were to each other. He got kind of embarrassed but at peace. "Don't worry, I will protect you."

"I don't need your protection, idiot." She said casually.

"You could be nice and just say than-" Rukia had put her arm on his chest and began to snuggle with ichigo.

"Shut up Ichigo." She said coyly.

Ichigo began to blush as he released what she was doing. "Rukia.."

"Everything won't be the same. I can promise you that." She said nicely.

"What do you mean?" He tried to choose his next words carefully. "There won't be any more assaults on the on us that come only to take you away." 'Damn it.' He continued his thought but Rukia had already noticed. "We will never return to that hollow desert… but on the other hand, we will be fighting hollows 24/7. Just like we use to. And to me, that's the same as it's always been."

"Sounds like you like playing the knight in shining armor fighting the beasts that take me away Ichigo. I never knew you cared so much about me." She teased.

Ichigo tried to ignore her. He sat up, which forced rukia to come up as well. He brought his head close to hers and but his arm behind Rukia. The motion of his reach made her breathless. He watched her eyes widen, she had the cutest expression of expectation mixed with extreme surprise. He began to think about what he was going to do. "Rukia…"

She closed her eyes "Y-yes.. Ichigo..?" she said almost terrified.

Ichigo, almost like a poet, "Be at ease first. Be with forgiveness second." he said with love.

Rukia's mind began to twist, but ichigo had kissed her on the cheek. She made a semi-silent moan of shock.

She felt at ease.

Ichigo's hand behind rukia quickly grabbed the math book and gave her a good and completely unexpected slam to the back of her head.

She didn't feel forgiving.

"Payback is 'indefinitely' a pain in the ass." He said as he dashed out of the room.

Rukia didn't move a muscle. She didn't feel forgiving, but she wasn't filled with rage. '"Payback is a pain-" she said as quiet as possible before getting up. She took a moment to find Ichigo's spiritual pressure. She flash stepped behind him and grabbed his arm. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo's face went red and full of fear as the thought of what Rukia could possible do to him arose. "Y-yes…?" he said in complete terror.

She brought him closer, and put her arms around his waist. "-you're my ass, Ichigo"' she said finishing her sentence from back in ichigo's room. Then she put her leg back and kneed him in the balls. "Payback is a pain in the balls." Rukia yelled..

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed. "YOU SON OF A BIT-" he was cut of by another knee to the balls.

____________

The Next Day.

____________

It was Friday and ichigo was in the living room with an icepack on his groined.

"Want some more ice for that Ichigo?" Isshin asked in his normal happy-go-lucky voice.

"No thanks dad." Ichigo said laying on the couch.

"Hey girls, could you leave me alone with ichigo for a while?" Isshin asked.

Rukia nodded. And Karin and Yuzu were already our the door.

Isshin came to Ichigo's couch and knelt down. "Ichigo. I know how you feel." he said in a serious tone not, as his usual goofy self. "Your mother did the same thing to me on our first date. The pain will go away in a couple of days. Alright?" He said with a smile.

Ichigo, caught off-guard "O-Okay.."

*AHHHHHH!* *AHHHHHH!* *AHHHHHH!*

Isshin went back to his normal self and through him self all over the room wondering what the notice was. But Ichigo had already grabbed his Combat Badge and used it. "I will be back dad, there's a hollow."

"Go get him son!!" He screamed with joy.

Ichigo was already out of the house and in the air dashing to the hollow. Rukia had appeared right behind him in her normal attire with her Soul Pager in hand. "Ic-Ichigo…" she said terrified to death.

"What?! What is it Rukia?!" He said fearful.

"It's an Arancar!!" she yelled.

Ichigo's face went pale. And he was already into his bankai robe moving faster than ever. Sweet covering his face. They found them selves in a children's park. Rukia drew her sword. Ichigo began to store power for hollowfication. A blue haired man in white cloths and just fell from the sky, and began to look around. Ichigo darted towards him. "Die!!"

The arancar had quickly blocked Ichigo's sword with his own. He wasn't like the other Arancars, his grip on his sword wasn't as strong. And he was slightly shivering trying to keep Ichigo's blade away from his skin.

"You hollow bastard!!" Ichigo screamed. He pushed himself back and yelled. "Zingers Vetluga Ten-hour!" The energy blast came poring out of his blade.

The arancar barely got out of the way. "Stop!" he yelled.

But it didn't even faze Ichigo. He came at him when through to smoke with his Hollow mask on his face. He continually tricked the blue haired arancar's sword trying to get a shot at his head. "HOLD STILL!" He screamed.

"Stop it Ichigo!!" the arancar screamed in terror.

Ichigo froze. "Wha-What did you call me.."

"Ichigo. It's me." the mysterious man said.

Ichigo finally looked at the mans face. "Grimmjow..?!"

Grimmjoy took of his mask to reveal his face. "Long time no see" He said with an oddly present tone followed by a smile.

"How did you just take off your hollow mask?! How are you not dead like all of the rest of the high leveled Hollows?" Ichigo said as fast as he could.

"I am no hollow. I am a Vizard. I let the Soul Reaper inside of me take over the Hollow side. I am one of you."

Ichigo slashed his sword at him again. "You liar."

"No! Ichigo I am serious! I was forced out of that hell zone of a desert and was forced to the world of the living!" he said trying to earn Ichigo's trust.

He began to believe him. He broke his hollow mask. "Break yours."

"Br-Break my what?" he said with confusion.

"Break your mask. Prove to me that you are a Vizard."

He stood looking at him in shock. He paused. Took his mask into his left hand. "As you wish." The mask shattered. He had a huge happy grin on his face.

"I'll be damned." Ichigo and Rukia said in sequence.

"So. I need a place to stay…" he said with a with a sad look on his face. Trying to be helpless.

Ichigo filled with rage. "Your not staying with my you Bast-"

Rukia hit him in the stomach. "We will find you a home Grimmjow." she said with a her sweet smile that Ichigo had fallen in love with over the years.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"What….ever..…"


	2. New Home

____________

The Next Day

____________

It was lunch time at school. Ichigo and Rukia sat alone on the roof of the huge building. The sky was cloudy and there were leafs flying through the air. "The Soul Society has given me a house Ichigo. I am to be forced to live in it. It has a protective barrier against Soul Reapers and Hollows. Only Humans and Soul Reapers in Gigias may enter, only at my request."

"So that means I can't enter." Ichigo said, being a smart ass. "I am half Soul Reaper, Half Hollow, and Half Human. I don't have a Gigia. I can't protect you then."

"Don't be stupid Ichigo. You can enter in your human form. But once your in you can turn into a Soul Reaper, and a hollow. There are stares to a basement that is actually a Soul Reaper training ground. You can only activate your hollow powers in there. But don't worry." Rukia said with a smile. "The training ground is in another dimension, we can close the door to the steps, and its basically like your trapped there forever. The door needs to be opened from the house in order to re-enter the world of the living."

"So you don't get to live with me anymore? How sad. I will miss you snoring so loudly every night I can barely get to sleep." Ichigo said with his head held high.

She punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up! And you are going to stay with me as much as you want. The house is huge and I can't live in it all bye my self." Rukia release the words that came out of her mouth. She thought how stupid she just sounded.

"You want me to live with you?" Ichigo sounded more confused than usual.

Rukia stalled. "…It's by the Soul Society's orders. Trust me. I can't stand the thought of living with a giant smelly red haired bear." she said coyly.

"Shut up Rukia!" Ichigo became immensely pissed. "My dad will be overjoyed to know that you asked me to stay you. To bad for me. I get to stay in a house knowing there is a m midget running around the house with a knife. I always hated Chucky."

Rukia chuckled. She didn't even think about hitting him. "So. Will you stay with me? Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo smiled. "Damn straight I will stay with you. Rukia Kuchiki." He put his arm on her shoulder and dragged her close to him. Rukia eyes widened like they had before, but closed them immediately and laid her head on his shoulder. "You have so many different personalities Rukia. Your like the 7 dwarfs."

"Is that a short joke…" She said with anger. She wanted to hit him but she had her arms immobilized. 'He is much smarter than he looks. He took advantage of the situation. And he made it so I couldn't hit him so he could make a joke about me.' "Your such a idiot Ichigo."

"Shut up Rukia." he said teasingly. He just Realized she was looking at him with her big eyes. He had completely forgot how beautiful she was with her round purple eyes. Made him feel warm. He could simply just smile back at her.

"Ichigo." she said plainly.

"What is it Rukia?"

"Would you please take me to the beach. I am tired of school." she said just wanting to get away from school."

"You want to ditch school? Right now?" he said, completely caught off-guard.

"Yeah. Right now." she said sweetly.

He picked her up and jumped off the roof.

"Ichigo! Your not in your Soul Reaper form! What are you-!" She screamed.

But he landed on the ground with out making a pebble tremble from the non existent shock wave. "I learned how to use most of Soul Reaper powers in my human form. I am like you now." He said with a huge smile.

Before Rukia could even think, he had Flash Stepped them to the beach. "Unlike you, I can't use my sword in human form." he said as he sat her on the end of the dry sand. "Here we are."

"Thanks Ichigo." She took of her shoes and placed them to her side. She put her feet were the water will rise to. He laid down behind her. "We need to go to my house after we are done here."

"Okay. Wake me up after your done." he had almost dazed off before an elbow cam crashing down into his stomach. "AHHH!" What the hell was that for!" He said almost in pure rage.

"I wanted to spend time with you. Not with the water. You dummy." she said coyly

"…Humph… I knew you had a soft spot for me Rukia." he said filling up his enormous ego.

He got elbowed again. "Your right. I do care about you so much Ichigo!!" She said sarcastically. But in reality she really did have feelings for the big monster. She hoped to have there relationship become a great one, just as Ichigo does.

She laid herself back, finding herself on Ichigo's chest. "What the hell are you doing Rukia!" He yelled.

"Oh shut up. I know you like it." She said dryly. He gave is trademarked scowl.

________________

Several hours later

________________

"So, were is ou-…your house?" he asked as he blushed.

Rukia just kept walking not saying a word.

"Hey! Rukia! Are you listening to me?" he griped.

"Why would I waist my breath trying to tell you were my home is. It will just go through one of your ears, and through the other. Idiot." she said coldly.

"I just spent 3 hours listening to you talk about your life and how you want to live as a normal human, and you won't tell me where your house is!" he yelled.

'He was actually listening to me?' "Oh sure you were. Just shut up, we are almost there."

He groaned. "Fine."

They eventually arrived at a 2 story enormous and refurbished house.

"Shit Rukia!" he yelled out of amazement.

"Oh.. Wow! I never saw it till just now. It's huge!" She walked to the door and opened it. It was huge inside as well. Flat screen, huge kitchen, filled with groceries, every room in the house was beautiful and had everything she needed for a the time being.

"Did Kisuke Urahara design this house?" he said irritated.

"Yeah, I think so… why?" she wondered.

"There is only 1 bed in this entire house. And all of the couches are to small for me." His face tight, and red.

Rukia went blazing red. "Damn it. That Kisuke" she said pissed.

The bed was a full king size bed. And it was true, all of the couches were to small. Ichigo was to much of a gentlemen to make her sleep on the couch. So if they had to stay in the same house, he would have to sleep in the same bed with Rukia. 'I wanted to be closer to Rukia, but this is a little to fast, and is going way to far…' "Rukia, I don't think I am going to stay with you after all.. Sorry.." he said with a mix of sadness and happiness.

"Sorry Ichigo, but it's under the Soul Society's direct orders for us to live together, even if it means sleeping with each other every night." she said dryly.

'Did she have to word it like that?!' He groaned… "Fine.."

They spent hours checking the house. But Ichigo need to go back up his things and talk to his father. "Hey Rukia, I need to go. I will be back in a couple of-."

*AHHHHHH!* *AHHHHHH!* *AHHHHHH!*

Rukia's Soul Pager went off again. "Its on 54th street Ichigo! Lets-" she was interrupted.

"Don't worry about it. I will take care of it on the way, I will call you after I get it. Later." he closed the door.

Rukia was alone in her huge house. 'I can't believe Ichigo will be living with me. It will be like we are a true family. Like we are a… couple' She put her hand on her chest and looked down. "I will just go make some dinner for later. I am glad Yuzu taught me how to cook after all!" she said with excitement. She turned on the TV to her chappy show and turned on the oven.

Ichigo had arrived at the place were Rukia had said the hollow was. He be looked everywhere for it. "BANKAI!" A familiar voice rang out, but Ichigo didn't believe it. "*Tensu Zungatsna*!" Ichigo ran to were he heard the voice. "Watch and learn Ichigo, this is how a true bankai is used." The man lifted his small blade and swung it at the enormous beast. "Tensu Tensa!" A huge wave of orange had spilled out of his very small sword. Enclosing the monstrous hollow inside it and disappearing as if it never really was there.

"Holy… Shit…" he said in disbelief.

"Hey, I think we need to talk son." Isshin gave a huge grin that Ichigo wore so well. His bankai was almost a duplicate of Ichigo's, only his was almost as white as snow, and his sword was a crystal silver like the moon. But his Captains vest remained on his left shoulder, only the primary color was Black and the dots were white.

_____________

Ichigo's House

_____________

"So your telling me you were a captain of the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Correct. Sorry I never told you Ichi-OWW" He was punched in the face.

"You're a terrible father!!" he yelled.

"Yeah, tell me about it.." he replied. "So you are going to be living with Rukia from now on?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." he said but he was so happy on the inside.

"I wouldn't say that, She is a great lady, And she has a good heart for you. I don't know what is about you. I was the same way, the girls just cling to be once they met me. But kept there distance if you we never speak to them. We are much more alike then you will ever no son." He sat up and turned back into his Human form using his Advanced Combat Badge. "I will go pack for you. Go say goodbye to the girls. But remember to visit from now on. Got it Ichigo?"

"Right." He got up and went up stares with his father. Happily, for the first time cense he could remember.

"Ohm Ichigo!! I am going to miss you so much!!!" Yuzu cried. While Karin sat in the corner as she usually dose.

"Who cares, we will get our own rooms now. And it will be nice not to wake up to 2 people fighting every morning." She said dryly.

"Shut up Karin.." he said coldly. "I am staying one more night because the paper work isn't completely done yet."

He was attacked again by Yuzu, "ICHIGO!!!" She screamed.

Later that night he released he forgot to call Rukia. He punched in her number and pressed the green phone button.

"Hey, sorry about not calling you, you won't belie-" he was cut off.

"What the hell is your problem! You had me worried sick about you! You idiot!" she yelled

"Hey! Let me finish. You will understand why-." he was interrupted again..

"Understand why you promised me something as you rushed off to do something dangerous, but you don't because you just FORGOT?!" she almost screamed into the phone.

"LET ME FINISH YOU CRAZY MIDGET! MY FA-!" He yelled and was cut off for the last time…

"No! The next time I see I am going to kill you Ichi-!" She almost exploded.

"MY FATHER IS A SOUL REAPER!!!" He beat her to it.

"Wha-What?!" She calmed down.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction.." he calmed down as well. "Hey I am going to be there in about an hour. I don't want you to sleep in that scary house all by your self the first night. We will talk about this then."

"Alright Ichigo…" she paused but she hesitated to long he hung up the phone "I love you…" she dropped the phone to her lap and sighed.

"Hey dad, I changed my mind about staying the night, I am heading over to Rukia's. Talk to yah later Dad.-" He was interrupted by Karin and Yuzu attacking him in a huge hug.

"We are going to miss you Ichigo!" They said at the same time.

He dropped his bags to the floor and hugged them both back. "Yeah I will miss you guys as well."

Isshin had walked to him and hugged them all. "Goodbye my young son! I will miss you Ichigo!!" He jumped off of Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu and jumped to the poster of his wife, "Sweetheart! Our little boy is leaving us! Help me! Tell me what to do!" He sobbed.

"Your telling me his is a Soul Reaper Ichigo?" Karin asked in absolute disbelief.

"I am afraid so…" I said with irritation.

Ichigo walked to Rukia's house when he realized he needed some wheals. As he thought that he passed a motorcycle that had a sign on it that said FREE. He ran towards it and grabbed it. The keys were even on it. "Hey, if you want that its yours, but you are going to need to repair the engine, its loose, and there is no spark bolt. You can pick them up at the market." A young blonde lady in a dress said.

"Ugh… thanks… I think I can fix it. I am pretty good with my hands." he complimented himself.

"Well you do look like the type who would be." She agreed. "Its tank is absolutely full, so you won't be needing any gas for a while." she waved as she went back into her small home. "See you." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." He replied.

He walked to Rukia's house with the motorcycle. He put the kick stand down in front of the patio to the door. He walked to the door and knocked. It was locked. It slowly opened.

"Hey Rukia. I got uh..uh.." he shuttered.

Rukia was wearing a braw and a night skirt. "You know that's in 10 Ichigo. Right?" she said as if she was his mother.

"Wh-Whe-Wha-Why are you wearing that!" He said loudly. He found himself staring at her undressed body and could not look away. It was a good thing she was short, because she had no idea he was staring at her body.

"Because I can't barrow your sisters cloths anymore, and that bastard Urahara shopped for cloths for us. This is what he bought me. You would see the shirt he bought me… It's terrible."

Ichigo imagined what he had bought her and went red. He was so pissed how he could kill hollows, and defeated the most powerful person in the Soul Society, but couldn't fight a little red from coming to his face. "Oh well.. I am going to take a shower." he said as he walked past her and up the stairs and into there room.

He undressed himself and hopped into the shower and put the water to as high as his body would allow. He then got out and searched though the sleepwear Urahara had bought for them. He grabbed a pair of underwear and long sweatpants. He walked out of the bathroom and Rukia was under the sheet reading a big book. She looked up from her book and saw his naked upper body she quickly brought her face back into the book as she blushed. "I am glad those fit you. I would have been terrible if I had to look at those ratty, ugly pants you wore up close, Ichigo." She said with a hint of flirtation. Which he did catch.

"I caught you staring Rukia." He said with his big ego.

Rukia built it up even more. "I know. You looked so hot in them." she tried as hard as she could to not show her sarcasm.

"You know it Rukia." He chuckled and got in the bed. She put the book down. And settle into the bed herself.

"Ichigo…" she said.

He got up on his elbows and turned towards her. "What's up?"

"Do you think Renji is okay?" she asked out of no where.

Renji was in Hueco Mundo leading an assault on the arancar base. Exterminating any hollow they find there. "Why do you care so much about him!" He felt jealous.

"He is my best friend you moron! Why do you care how I feel about him!" She hissed.

"Because he is an idiot!" He griped.

"Your acting like a bigger one!" Her emotions were starting to overflow.

"He is a walking freak show with tribal markings ALL OVER HIS BODY!" he almost scared himself he was so enraged.

"Would you just shut up about stuff you know nothing about!!" She exploded. Preventing him from even answering, without thinking she grabbed his face and put her soft lips to his. She was so embarrassed about what she had done, but even more embarrassed that she was still kissing him.

She pulled away. "You are like a god damn light switch Rukia. You absolutely piss me _off_. And you completely turn me _on_ Rukia." He said plainly. "Your _on at the moment Rukia." He put his lips to hers but he was in control this time._

"_I thought that I told you to shut up." she said with her lips on his. She took in a quick breath that rushed into her lungs in a gasp. With her hands still on his face. She continued kissing him._

_Ichigo slid his hands to the back of her head and around her waist to bring her closer. She brought her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her height as she kissed his bottom lip. She began to moan as he lifted her off of the bed and into the air. They began to slip there tongue's into each others._

_He began to tremble because his grip wasn't so good. Rukia complained, "Am I to heavy for you? You need to start training again Kurosaki." she teased as Ichigo nipped lightly on the edges of her mouth._

_He pulled his face back and looked into her eyes. "If its training like this, it won't be so bad." he said huskily. _

_Rukia made a admirable snort. "That the first time I heard you say that before." She moved up to his ear and ran her tongue in his ear. _

"_I bet I can get you to stop mocking me." He bit her neck and she gasped. She thought that she would be angry that he bit her, but she actually felt she lost the ability to think._

"_Ichi..!" She hissed. Ichigo had put her against the wall and began to suck on her neck. There hearts began beat harshly. She began to feel his body. His muscles and his lean figure. He pushed them of the wall and through her body on the bed and jumped on top of her. He raped his arms around her back under her arms and Rukia continued to Suck on his face. He tried to find her bra strap. But stopped._

_Rukia tried to catch her breath. "What…gasp…Why did…gasp… you stop…?"_

"_I don't want to do it right now. I want to wait." he panted._

"_I have waited over 100 years." she said irritated._

_He looked at her body. "Shit your beautiful Rukia." He tried to look away._

"_Why are you having such a hard time looking at me like this. You can read those books that describe moments like this in over 100 pages." she griped._

"_They never saw anything like you Rukia."_

_She smiled. "Good answer Ichigo." She layer down and brought him to his side. I took her into her figure. She fit so well in his large mass. "You know there are rumors about us in school. And the Soul Reapers are making bets about who I am going to choose. You or Renji."_

_He smiled "Did I win?"_

_She pinched his arm that wrapped around her._

"_Ow! I know… your not a prize." he hesitated. "But I won right?"_

_Rukia rolled her eyes before meeting his. "If you call winning earning someone's heart that you have already had for the past few years winning. Then yes, you won." she said._

_He grunted. "You just made my oversized ego even bigger."_

"_You know I could pop you at any moment correct?" she teased._

"_Yeah but you will wait until its bigger than life, then pop it just to satisfy yourself." He grunted._

_Rukia was too comfortable to agree with him. "Kiss me again Ichigo"._

_He didn't argue and kissed her gently. 'I can easily get use to this.'_


	3. The Grim and the Hole

____________

The Next Day

____________

Ichigo awoke with Rukia spooned into his body. He felt at peace. A perfect morning. He squeezed her to wake her up. "Hey there sleepy head." He said softly. He embraced her and kissed her.

"Good morning Ichigo…" she said as if she was half asleep. Ichigo kissed her again. She gave a cute laugh. And took his face to hers. She slid her tough into his and they began to make out. "Oh Ichigo…" She said with her lips slightly off his. He flipped her around and but her on his lap. She wrapped his legs around his chest. She put her arms to his neck but didn't wrap them around it. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

He slipped his hands to her underwear and began to rub and squeeze. It was so soft that he almost bit at swallowed Rakia's tong. "Shit Rukia. Your so soft." He began to feel her entire body he made his way to her bra again. It was a front strap. He tried to work around it without lifting up his hands, because we was enjoying her massage. But he couldn't. He placed his hand on it and un strapped it. He began to rub her breasts softly.

Later that day Ichigo was watching TV with Rukia on his lap watching TV. His Legs where up and next to he waist and his arms where wrapped around her thighs. They were watching a documentary on how the earth had formed. "I wish there was a documentary on how the Soul Society was made. Its way more complex than the world of the living." she teased.

"Yeah but the Soul Society is at a constant threat of non living dangers like earthquakes." He noted.

"I think I experienced my own earthquake last night." She attempted to be alluring. Grabbing his head and bring it down to hers. He was so much larger than her that his head was actually upside down kissing her. "I think global warming is actually starting Ichigo." She referred to how hot she was being so close to his body.

"Your like an Ice age. Your feat are so cold I actually feel like a block of ice. Do your feat power your zanpakuto?" He teased her back.

"Being around you actually makes my zanpakuto weaker Ichigo." She said with her lips inches from his,

Ichigo couldn't feel her breathing. He took her into the air layer himself on the couch and but her on top of himself. "Do your legs even reach the tip of my knee cap Rukia?" he said with a scowl. "Your so damn short."

Instead of hitting him, she laid herself on his chest. "Ichigo…" She said in a quiet tone.

"What do you want midget?" he said.

She hesitated. Then spoke as clear as she could. "I…" She was interrupted. By the sound of the door bell.

Ichigo picked Rukia up and sat her on the couch as he went to go answer the door. "Hold that thought Rukia." As he opened the door.

"Ichigo! How's it going my man!" Grimmjow blurted out. "Hey I heard from Urahara that you had a new house. I like it. It's freaking' huge! I heard that you had an underground training ground from Urahara. I want to see how strong you have gotten cense you killed that walking Hair Gel." He said with a strange smile. His outfit was different from before. He was wearing a shirt that went down to his waist, and a vest over that. The same color and material as before, but he looked like he was wear more between the lines of Human and Soul Reaper clothes. He peaked around Ichigo's shoulder and say Rukia. He got a big smile on his face. He looked back at Ichigo. "Urahara said you had a girl living with you, but I didn't think she was so hot!"

Ichigo slammed the back of his head as hard as he could. "Would you let me get a word out! God damn it!"

Grimmjow actually acted like some of his friends. And not like he was going to kill him. There was a warm presence around him. It seemed as we he became a Vizard that he had lost all his over the top power. But he was stronger than almost any Soul Society Captain. That is for sure. "Oww! Ichigo! What the hell!" He growled.

"I am about to kill you and we haven't even gotten into the training room yet. Follow me." Ichigo said with the most terrifying face. "Want to come watch Rukia?" he asked as he walked by. Grimmjow gave one of those smile things that the jocks in school give when they are trying to act tough for the girls. Luckily for him, Ichigo didn't catch it.

"Only if Grimmjow takes off his shirt for me." She said, but she wasn't being flirty. She was serious.

"What the hell is wrong with you Rukia! You freaking midget pervert!" He yelled.

"Ichigo, you better watch this one. She is kind of a slu-." He was cut off by a punch in the gut.

Ichigo froze. He punched his stomach were he thought his hollow hole was. He hit flesh. "Grimmjow. Take of your shirt.

"Ohh I get it now…" he said. He lifted up his shirt, and sure enough, there was no hollow hole. "Now do you believe me? Our hollow holes can never be filled back up. Mine somehow was when I let my zanpakuto take over."

"Well then, lets get this over with Grimmjow." He continued to the door, and Rukia sat up to follow them. They walked down the stairs and into the room. It was just like Urahara's. Except the dirt was grass.

Rukia made her way to where Urahara had set up a protective barrier. "I will be over here. So you too can go all out." she teased.

Ichigo used his new Combat Badge he got from Isshin. He used it and his body transformed into his Soul Reaper form. But there was no Gigia left behind. "Bankai!" he yelled.

"Bankai!" Grimmjow said in a quieter tone.

Both had similar Bankai's, only Grimmjow had a enormous Cleaver.

"Ready when you are." Ichigo said.

"Lets hollowfy, I want to fight you going all out from the beginning to the end."

Ichigo agreed. Both allowed there masked to over take there faces.

"I watched you kill Number 4. I saw that you went into final hollow. Want me to teach you to go into that form at will?" he offered.

Ichigo was caught off-guard. "So… does that mean that you can do it to?" he asked.

"Yes I can, but lets fight." He swung his cleaver at him

There battle lasted nearly 2 hours and neither of them were to a point of exhaustion.

"Ok! I think that's good you guys! I need a word with Grimmjow for a minute if you please!" the voice of mister hat and clogs echoed through the training ground.

______________

Rakia's Bedroom

The next day

______________

Ichigo found himself inside his zanpakuto. He was standing still when suddenly he heard a voice in his head and opened his eyes. '_You piece of shit. I saved your goddamned life. I don't know why…_' a raspy voice filled his head. "Y…you did this?" Ichigo stuttered with sweat dripping across his face. There was dead bodies all over the place. A pool of blood went up the building, not down. '_You fool, they were being slaughtered by this, shit, I don't even know what the hell it was. I was forced to come out or we would have both been dead by now_.'

Ichigo repeatedly hit the sides of his head. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! Get out of my head!" He began to breath heavily, and his hollow was gone. He thought he had it under control. He looked at the vast bodies spread out on the crooked building. He froze. He saw the face of Rukia, the only moving thing for miles. He rushed at her and slid to her side. Picking her up with his arms. "RUKIA!!" he exploded as he forced himself not to cry. "RUUUUKIA!!" he yelled again.

She was still breathing, and could barely think. "Ichi-Ichigo…don't… do-don't let me… die…" Her eyes filled with tears. "Ichi…Ichigo…" She sobbed.

He took her as close to his chest as possible. '_Stop wasting your time. She is going to die because you weren't strong enough to face him Ichigo. I had to do it for you.' _the raspy voice came back. "Who did this?!.." he yelled at himself. '_I thought it would have been obvious! But I keep forgetting what an idiot of a host you are!' _he snickered_. "_Shut up! Just tell me who it was."

"Ichigo… please…please kill… please kill.." she stuttered.

"Who!" he yelled at her.

Rukia and Ichigo's inner hollow said at the same time.

"'_**Grimmjow'"**_

Ichigo rose from the bed with his heart racing. Covered in sweat. Waking Rukia with is extreme jerk. "What's wrong Ichigo?!" she said breathlessly.

He tried to catch his non existent breath and tried to tell her. Instead he asked "What happened after Urahara came to visit yesterday?" Ichigo couldn't remember a thing after that.

"Don't you remember? Urahara and Grimmjow taught you how to release your Final Hollow form. And then he left with Grimmjow back to his place." she said almost sarcastically but more as though she was a little confused.

"There's the problem. I don't remember anything after he came. I had a nightmare about Grimmjow killing countless amounts of people in his Final Hollow form. And my Hollow inside of me came back. I haven't herd him cense I killed Aizen. I feel so much stronger than I did before. And I feel like I can release that power at any moment." he trailed off after that.

He found himself in Rakia's lap as she stoked his head. "It's okay Ichigo I'm here. And I always will be." she sealed that promise by kissing him on the lips. "Other than that, the rest of the day was pretty normal. Your…our family came over and had dinner with us. You and your father never fought once. It was so strange." she trailed off as well. "Cense you don't remember, I applied for a job at the school. They will be paying me a lot of-." she was cut off.

"There is no way in hell I am letting you work will I sit around all day. You are going to be a women and enjoy the rest of your life and I will work. I will do anything to make you happy Rukia. Anything. Even if that means bending my life to make yours good. If you hated me, I would kill myself for you Rukia." He announced with confidence and power.

Rukia has never heard him speak to her like that before. She could find herself to argue, or to hit him. She felt all she could do was shake her head. "Okay." she said plainly.

He got up off of her lap, laid down, and dragged her into his figure "Thank you."

"No, thank you Ichigo. After all the years we have spent together. I thought you were only protecting me because I saved your family. But your protection limit would have made a line at helping me with my personal life, and my wellbeing. You have to really care about me to put that on the plate. Ichigo." She said as smooth as she could. For she was trying to hide her voice because her tears were about to poor down her face.

Rakia's eyes couldn't hold all of the water and she just let it go. Ichigo felt it on his arm. He immediately took her with all of his might to be ask close to him and to make her feel as protected as he possible could. "Rukia. I love you." He finally said.

Rakia's eyes widened and she filled with even more tears. She almost yelled "I have always loved you to Ichigo Kurosaki!!" she said as clear as possible and she clenched arms as tight as she could.

"I would go through the deeps of hell, Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya, and Yamamoto to get to you." he said with honor.

Rakia's tears began to slowly disappear form her face and gave a faint chuckle. "You Idiot. You have done that several times already." She wiped her eyes. "I wouldn't hesitate for a moment that you wouldn't do that again." She began to return to her old self, as she teased Ichigo.

It was already almost noon, as they had awoken 4 hours ago by Ichigo's nightmares. They laid in the same spot as they had cense Rukia teased him. Not kissing, not talking, just sat atop the bed. So tight together that they could have been misjudged as a single body. Time went by and it was nearly 8 before Rukia got up to use the bathroom. Ichigo laid there by himself for a moment, thinking about his hollow, and Rukia. Sweet, small, bitchy Rukia. But the sound of the shower had caught his attention. "Hey Ichigo, you haven't showered in at least 2 days. Come get in the shower." She almost demanded.

Ichigo wasn't in the mood to fight. And he kind of wanted to take a shower. He sat up and headed for the door to there bathroom. He got in the bathroom, not hearing or seeing Rukia. But he took off his clothes and hopped into the shower. Started scrubbing his hair when she felt someone rub he back with soap. He nearly jumped "What the hell Rukia!" he was so caught-off guard that he nearly pissed himself.

"What? I can't wash your back for you?" she said coyly.

"No.. it's not that you just startled me a little. You continue if you want Rukia." He said as apologetic as he could.

Rukia continued to scrub his back. When they were done with him, Ichigo sat on the shower step and began to scrub the back part of Rakia's body. He made his way down and to her butt when he realized that he ha never truly looked at her legs before. Or truly even touch them before. He skipped her butt and moved to her legs. He felt the huge muscles in her small legs. They were so soft and yet so tight as well. Before he knew it, he found himself kissing her legs. He rubbed them up and down and found himself between he legs. Kissing and nipping at them.

They were so soft. He made his way up her body kissing a nipping ever square inch on the way. He made his way to Rakia's neck He lifted her wet, not combed hair kissed the back of her head and began to make his way to her lips. They were softer than usual. They were almost like candy, because he couldn't get enough. He tong found its way into deep and unexplored regions in her mouth. Rukia jumped into his bare chest and wrapped her legs around his chest. Wrapping her arms around his head. "Damn it Rukia. I can't stop." Ichigo said practically while his mouth was still in hers.

Rukia began to pant. "Please Ichigo. Don't stop this time!" she begged.

He took her out of the shower and dried her off. And them himself as quickly as he could. He grabbed Rukia and through her to the bed. Rukia had that same cute expression she had the day he first kissed her. A face of expectation mixed with extreme surprise. He had brought his entire body onto her. Ichigo almost lifted himself up but then remembered how strong Rukia was and she wasn't complaining. He continued to suck on her lips and nipping around her face and neck. "Your face is perfect." He went for her arms next. Licking and biting them to no end. "Your arms are perfect." He went for her stomach. He just sucked on it. As Rukia began to moan intensely. He got up off of her to gaze down at her completely exposed body. "Damn you Rukia for being so perfect!" he yelled.

Gasping for air. "Well, you have seen Yoruichi naked Ichigo. Why am I so much different?" she teased.

"Who?" He was so caught up in her beautiful body that she had forgotten about everything else.

"Good answer Ichigo." she said with love.

They continued through the night making love.

________________

The Next Morning

________________

Ichigo awoke to a loud crash in the middle of the night. He rushed out of the bed trying not to awake his partner. He grabbed a robe and jumped down the stairs.

He herd something in the kitchen, he snuck a quick glance though the door. "Ichigo?" the voice was loud and behind him.

"AHHH!" Ichigo freaked. He turned around to find Renji and Grimmjow standing behind him.

They both had board looks on there faces and had noodles hanging from the sides of there mouths. "Gosh your jumpy. Isn't it normal to have someone raid your kitchen in the middle of the night in the world of the living?" Grimmjow asked. He really didn't know that that was wrong."

"What the hell do you think! I don't blame you Grimmjow but Renji knows better!" Ichigo shouted. I quickly retracted his harsh voice for he didn't want to awake Rukia. "And besides that, I thought you were leading an assault on Hueco Mundo. What happened to that?" Ichigo questioned Renji.

He looked him with a serious face. "Hueco Mundo has been destroyed. Our advanced scientists invented a bomb. He set it in the palace. It was remote control detonation bomb. We detonated it once everyone had left. Hueco Mundo is no more.." He never once took his eyes of Ichigo. Not even to take care of the noodles and sauce now starting to drip off of his mouth. "We will not be facing as many hollows as we have been. I would give a safe bet that we will get an alert about a hollow about once every month."

Ichigo's face went pale when he herd Rukia come down the stairs. "What's going on down here Ichi… RENJI!!" She yelled with excitement. She ran and jumped him.

Ichigo went red, "Would you knock that off Rukia! You are going to wake up the entire nationhood!" he screamed.

"I think you did a fine job of that yourself Ichigo." she said coldly

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow whispered. "You remember when I told you that your girlfriend was a slut?"

His face turned into a dark crimson, he tried to hold back the punch he was about to use. "Wh-What about that… Grimmjow…" He said trying not to explode.

"I was just joking with you before. But now I know she is one." he said plainly.

Ichigo slammed him in the face and into the wall. "Shut up you idiot!!"

Rukia giggled. "It makes cense Ichigo." she said Teasing him.

"What?!" Ichigo said absolutely as pissed as he could.

"The only way some brute like you could get a girl is if she was a sl-" she stopped herself as she noticed that Ichigo had walked away.

It wasn't like him. He just walked away from the fight. He went upstairs for about 3 minutes. Rukia was chatting with Renji about Hueco Mundo. Ichigo came down in jeans and a long sleeve sweatshirt. He made no eye contact with the others. He just walked out of the door. He made his way to his Motorcycle, which he had fixed up and painted. Before he drove off, he noticed in the corner of the eye that the door had opened. He looked to see Rukia standing at the from of the patio, and the to men standing in the doorway. Rukia looked worried. More worried than ever.

Ichigo looked down the driveway and drove off. Once we was out of sight Rukia turned to the two larger men. "What did you guys do?" She looked at them with huge eyes. They both just shrugged.

Ichigo drove along the street. _'I told you Ichigo! The second I cense a ounce of weakness in you, I would take over. I am the new King.' _The hollow inside of his said as fierce as he could. _'Do you know why the knight becomes a king and his noble horse doesn't? What is the difference between the man and the horse. I don't mean that by obvious differences. The difference is instinct. Humans instinct is to rule others and help run something better than the other person can. Instinct. Instinct. INSTINCT!' _He said coldly. _'Your instinct, my king… is to hide, and let me do your dirty work that you could never dream of doing. My instinct is to the weak that need others to work You are my Knight. I am your noble stead. Guess who is on top now Ichigo!!'_ he laughed coldly.

Ichigo's expression hadn't changed. His face was pale and emotionless. "_Ichigo. You are mine forever."_ He said. His face became full of life and full of evil. His eyes turned yellow. His grin had become huge. His Spiritual Pressure had far succeeded that of any Captains in the Soul Society.

He drove himself to Urahara's shop. He busted through the door. As the smoke cleared Urahara had appeared with his sword in hand. "My my… you sure did make a mess out of my shop. You hollow scum. I guess I am going to have to but a stop to you." He said with his normal happy go lucky smile. "I made you. Now I am going to destroy you." He said colder than ice.

Ichigo smiled. "_You wish old man!" _Urahara gritted his teeth. Yoruichi appeared behind him.

"Get away from him! He is being possessed by his hollow. Go call the Soul Society!" Urahara ordered.

A light blow colored arrow flow through the air and almost hit Ichigo. "_Well hello there mister Quincy. I haven't killed one of you in a long time." _Ichigo snickered.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to chat with you. I dislike hollows more than Soul Reapers." Uryu barked. He made another arrow and released it.

Ichigo turned around and used merely his had to stop the arrow in its tracks. I took a moment admiring the craftsmanship of the blue arrow. "_Well well I haven't seen an arrow this power full In decades… You WILL be very fun to kill my dear Quincy!" _Ichigo through the arrow back at Uryu.

Uryu easily dodged Ichigo's failed attempt to kill him. He took aim with another arrow. They found themselves in a outrunning match. "I see you are easily able to dodge a single arrow at a time. But can you doge thousands at a time?" Uryu questioned as he released his arrows. 'You will die Hollow.' He thought to himself.

"_QUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _and ear piercing screech Ichigo had used to stop every single arrow. He jumped at Uryu and used his bare hands to strike him in the thought. His hand pierced him. Cutting the air from Uryu's lungs, and stopping the flow of blood.

Uryu, slowly perished. "URYU!" Urahara gasped. Suddenly 10 Soul Reapers had appeared with there Zanpakuto's in hand in hand. Among which was Captain Soi Fon, Captain Kuciki, Captain Komamura, Captain Kurotshuchi, and Lieutenant Renji.

"Ichigo… Stand down…" Soi Fon demanded.

"He can't he is being controlled by the hollow inside of him. Keep your distance!" Urahara ordered.

"_AHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ICHIGO! STAY OUT OF MY BODY!!" _Ichigo roared.

Shuhei released his shikai. He began to swing them around so the instant he censed and attack he would counter it. Followed by Renji releasing Zabimaru.

"_STOOOP! What the hell are you doing!!!" _Ichigo screamed. He took out his Sword and tried to stab himself. "_Ichigo! Stop!!" _

'What are you planning on doing Ichigo?' Urahara thought to himself.

"Ichigo! Stop this!" A yell came from the roof of the Urahara shop. "Please! Come back to me!"

Ichigo looked at her with sweat all over his face. His left eye began to turn to normal. But quickly turned back to yellow. _"Get away from me you brat!"_ Ichigo screamed. He took control of his body again and unleashed his Getsuga Tenshou.

Rukia jumped into the air barely dodging his attack. "Stop this Ichigo!!" She yelled with tears falling from her eyes.

He continued to attack her. The other soul Reapers were about to make a move when Urahara's blade came between them and Ichigo. "I think I now what Ichigo is trying to do. Trust him." He said coldly.

"But Captain! We can't-!" A Soul Reaper near the back argued.

"I said stand down." he said coldly. "I am sure Ichigo has this all planed out!!" He said in his happy tone again.

The Soul Reapers reluctantly agreed. And watched as with each strike, Ichigo got closer and closer to cutting Rukia.

"Ichigo! It's me!" She tried to catch her breath. He was much stronger than she had ever thought possible. She and Ichigo had never truly had a 1 on 1 match. Rukia began to fear Ichigo. "Damn it Ichigo!" She yelled.

"_Why don't you go home to your mother you pip squeak!" _Ichigo threatened. As he had almost stabbed Rukia.

Ichigo unleashed another Getsuga tenshou. This time hitting her directly. "AHH!" Rukia screamed.

Ichigo walked into the smoke. When it cleared, Ichigo appeared to be standing on Rukia's arms. His sword was touching her cheeks. _"I want to see the life slowly fade away from you little brat. It's what you get for getting involved." _Ichigo snickered.

He slowly pushed his sword into her cheeks blood began to spill from her face. "N-No… Ichigo… don't.." Rukia said in pain. As she felt the sword go deeper and deeper into her cheek.

"_AHH!" Ichigo yelped as an arrow from Uryu's blade had hit him in the back._

"_I…gasp… hope…gasp… I don't…gasp… die in vain…" Uryu stuttered from pain. He slowly fell back to the ground. The spot where the Last Quincy had fallen. _

_Ichigo fought for dominance again against his inner hollow. "GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Ichigo Yelled. "AHHH!" Ichigo took his sword and pierced his heart._

"_ICHIGO!" Rukia called out._

_The Soul Reapers gasped._

"_RUKIA! USE YOUR SHIKAI! NOW!!" Urahara demanded._

_Rukia didn't hesitate, she released her sword. "Dance." She called out softly "Shirayuki." The ground beneath Ichigo froze, and so did Ichigo's body._

_Urahara ran to Ichigo. Performing a dealing kido through the ice. His skin healed around his sword. "Release Rukia!" He ordered._

"_Right!" She released it_

_Ichigo yelled and his spiritual pressure became visible. His hollow mask turned to slush and was transported to his sword. "Go the hell back from which you came!" Ichigo yelled, and he ripped his sword out of his body. Recurring his inner hollow into his blade._

_The only Soul Reaper in history, to over come and destroy a hollow that has possessed him._


	4. Death of a Grim, Birth of a King

_____________

4 Days Later

_____________

Ichigo had passed out after he secured his hollow. He was moved to the Soul Society.

He awoke for the first time in months with a blank face on his face. He looked around. He recognized it as the Kuchiki Mansion. He forced himself up. Noticing his bandages around his face, arm, and his chest. He also felt more sore than he has ever felt in the past. "Hey…" a sweet familiar voice came from behind him.

"Rukia!" Ichigo quickly turned around with a smile. But was shocked at what she saw. Rukia was covered in bandages. Her left side of her face was completely Covered in Bandages stopping at her eyes. Her arms wore wrapped in layers of braces and her leg had a cuff on around her ankle. "Rukia! Please tell me I didn't do that to you!"

"No Ichigo… Don't worry about me… Believe it or not. You in worse condition than I am." She said with a heart melting smile.

"Shit Rukia!" He quickly jumped out of the his bed and Rushed to her. He gently embraced her, as he herd a slight moan of pain. Ichigo held her in his arms for at least 30 minutes sobbing over her head. Continually apologizing. Rukia kept comforting him, while she tried to settle him down. He was not even suppose to be able to move for a good few weeks.

"Ichigo! Please stop moving!" She pleaded. But Ichigo's rage was to high to even comprehend that she was speaking.

"Rukia!…" I sobbed. "I am sorry! Please forgive me!" he pleaded. Rukia pulled herself from his grip and placed her hands on his face. She gently kissed him. She held the kiss for as long as she could. When she took her head back she looked into Ichigo's sad eyes. "I'm sorry Rukia…" He began to come back to reality. He embraced Rukia in his hard chest. "It will never happen again Rukia. I promise.."

"I believe you Ichigo. And I forgive you." She said as she sat in his enormous form. She came up to kiss him again but Ichigo turned his head.

"Please don't Rukia. We are in your brothers house. I don't soon wish to explain myself to Byakuya." he said shyly.

"Um… I kind of… already did Ichigo…" She hesitated.

"You what?!" He yelled. "He is going to kill me!" he panicked. He pressed his body closer to Rukia in fear of her older brother.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo. He said he would rather you were taking care of me than anyone else. Especially Renji." She tried to comfort him.

"You're a good liar Rukia." He said with a smirk.

"At least I put a smile on your face" She teased. Then she pressed her lips to his.

Ichigo pulled away. "Lets get some rest." Ichigo caught his breath. "We need have a long road ahead of us Rukia." He said with a kind smile on his face.

The large door swung open with a thud. "Ichigo Kurosaki." A young deep voice called out. "We have a message for you.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He was staring at all 10 of the Soul Society Captains. All with there swords in hands. "Wha-What?!" He panicked. He stood up and stepped in front of Rukia in the most protective manner possible.

"I said we have a message for you Ichigo." Toshiro smirked. "Come with us." He turned around as did the rest of the Captains.

Ichigo hesitated. He slowly began to follow. When they reached the garden of the Kuchiki house, they stopped. "What is this about Captain Hitsugaya?!" Ichigo yelled.

"By order of the Soul Society. You are to executed immediately." He bickered. "Draw your sword Ichigo."

"No! You can't do this!" Rukia yelled at her brother.

"Correction Rukia. We can do this Rukia. He is a menace. He must be destroyed. He killed the last Quincy. A character who was posed as his friend. And he has the power to suppress the power of a hollow that has taken over his body." Byakuya said coldly with his emotionless face.

Ichigo froze. "Wha-What!?" he panicked. "I killed…no!" Ichigo pulled out his cleaver and released his bankai. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He flung his small sword at the Captains. "You will not take me from Rukia!" he panted.

As the smoke cleared, Ichigo froze with shock. The Captains all had there released there Bankai's. "Foolish Ichigo. As if we would fall at the hands of a single lower ranked Soul Reaper." Captain Kuchiki mocked.

Ichigo had flash stepped behind him and drove his sword through his chest. "Lower rank?" He snickered. "Then why can I feel your trebling, Byakuya?" He gave a devilish smile. He tore through his chest then pushed him to the ground with his foot. "You idiot." Ichigo Flash stepped into the face of Toshiro. Took his sword and drove his sword down his arm. He quickly pulled it out and flash stepped away.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled. "Damn it Ichigo is fast! I didn't even see him stab me!" He griped. He adjusted his grip on his sword and disappeared. Sajin and Jushiro quickly followed as the others attended to Byakuya's wound.

Retsu used a healing Kido on him. It took about 20 minutes. When she finished she announced, "Alright, 1 down. 9 to go. Lets catch up with others. I hope the rest of them aren't down yet." She knew this to be not true.

"I will stay here with Captain Kuchiki. The rest of you chase Ichigo." Yamamoto said with care. They agreed and headed out. "So… Captain Kuchiki. Did he have it within him?"

"No.. no sir… he didn't." Byakuya grunted in his pain. "But he seems stronger than ever…"

Yamamoto opened his eyes. "Is that so?" He questioned.

Sajin had cuts all over his body and was breathing heavily. He went for a slash but missed. Ichigo countered by slashing his back. Jushiro ran to his side. "Damn it he's strong. He has cut us up and he doesn't even have a scratch! This man is amazing." He whispered. "He got Toshiro already, follow my lead." He jump at Ichigo with Sajin right behind him. "Go!" He yelled.

Sajin jumped in the air, Ichigo, understanding the situation immediately, ran directly towards Jushiro. Right before they got within cutting distance between each other, Ichigo saw Sajin dive directly at Ichigo from a 45 degree angle. Sajin and Jushiro put there blades straight in front of them attempting to stab Ichigo from 2 different directions. Ichigo Took advantage of this by Jumping right before Jushiro could pierce him. Ichigo Put his foot on Jushiro's head and pushed between Sajin and Jushiro. He turned around and yelled. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He wiped his blade at the two turned around Captains, who tried to turn there heads around to see the enormous energy blast. But right when they saw it, it smashed them.

As Ichigo had tried to catch his breath on top of a building, the ground where the 3 Captains laid, the rest of them appeared. Except for Byakuya and the old man. "Shit!" He cried out. He swung his sword in a circle and yelled "Getsuga Tenshou!" His wave of energy seemed to not weaken as it traveled its distance to the Captains. It hit the ground right beneath them, causing smoke to go everywhere. Ichigo made a run for it.

As the smoke cleared, we see Retsu's Shikai, and Mayuri's Bankai where standing in front of the Captains. Protecting them from the blast. "Go after Ichigo Soi Fon!" Mayuri demanded.

"Yes sir!" she simply replied. She flash stepped out of there.

"Everyone. Come help me with these three." Retsu asked kindly.

Soi Fon had already caught up to Ichigo, stabbing Ichigo with her bankai. 'SHIT! I can not let her touch me again!' The hell butterfly had started to form on Ichigo's back. He turned around and slashed at Soi Fon.

She grunted, and pushed back his sword, leaving him open to stab his back, but right when she almost touched the hell butterfly, she hesitated. Ichigo noticed this and swung his sword slicing her arm. He then paused, lifting his blade stabbing Soi Fon in the back. "How does it feel to be stabbed in the back you pip squeak bastard." He made fun of her.

"Damn you Ichigo…" She grunted. As she fell to the ground Ichigo could have sworn he heard her say, "He might make it…" Just then he was surrounded by the remaining 4 Soul Reapers.

'Only 4 left. But where is the old man?' "Tell me! Is this just some kind of sick test you are putting me on?!" He yelled. He watched as 3 of the 4's faces changed a slight bit. He knew it was true. But he continued to fight. "Fine! Then lets finish this test!" He said as he released his energy blast without chanting the name.

"So… you are just putting him on a test?" Rukia asked the old man. "That's terrible!" She bickered.

"I know it's terrible, but putting you in danger was unfortunately the only way we could make him fight with all of his power. But he is still only using half of his power. He has brought 5 Captains down already." he said patiently.

Rukia gasped. "I need to go tell him it's just a test before he kills anyone!" she yelled and attempted to run to were she felt her loves presence.

"Wait." He ordered. She looked at him. "I believe that Ichigo has already figured out what we are doing. He will come and find me. Just wait here for him to finish with the other Captains."

Rukia hesitated, but eventually agreed. "But I can feel Captain Kenpachi's spiritual pressure. There is no way Ichigo could finish them all and come here to fight with-" she was cut off by a tall figure in black and white with a black sword in hand.

"To fight with Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai? I disagree" Ichigo had said pissed. He was missing his top part of his shirt. And was covered in cuts. He gave a wicked smile.

"Ichi-Ichi?!" Rukia tried to say his name, but her eyes had widened and tears began to fall from them. Her throat had a clump in it and could barely breath.

"Let me finish this guy and then we will talk Rukia." He said looking at her with a dark eye. He looked back at the old Captain. "Why are you putting me on this test?" he questioned.

"We at the Soul Society are worried that you contained your hollow spirit inside you still. But you proved us wrong. But now I will ask you a question Kurosaki. Why are your powers so much more advanced even after losing your hollow?"

"My hollow is gone. But all of his powers are stored in my blade. I have never fought a fight going all out before in my life. Not even going against Aizen…" He said quietly. "Until today…"

The man opened his eyes again. "I am not going to fight you. If what you say is true, then you would easily beat me. But I want you to fight this man." he said as he pointed to a figure in white.

"Hey Ichigo." the man with a huge smile said. "How's it going?"

"Grimmjow?! Why am going to fight him Captain?" he questioned.

"Because Grimmjow is a menace to the world…" he answered.

"Unfortanatly, he his right. My hollow has been trying to take over my sword for the last week. If it is released, I will be the strongest arancar ever. Stronger than Aizen. Because I would be a hollow with massive power and the ability to use all of my Soul Reaper powers. But my hollow won't allow me to just be killed, it will try as hard as it can to keep me alive at all costs. You are the only one who can kill me. So I want to die having the time of my life." He said with is evil grin.

"Grimmjow.." Rukia and Ichigo said in perfect unison.

"It's alright. I want to go out in style." He conforted them "So, lets get th-" He was stopped as he saw his arm being chopped off by Ichigo.

"I am going to kill you before your hollow even takes over!" He yelled. He sliced at his legs and kicked him to the ground. He stood above him about to stab Grimmjow in the head. "It was nice being your friend.. Grimmjow.." He stabbed the man, ending his life.

"Ichigo… that wasn't what he wanted… why did you do that?" she asked almost in shock.

"Ichigo did that because he felt, as well as I, that if he began to fight Ichigo, that his hollow would have immediately took over his body. Ichigo would not have been able to kill him if that had happened." he said kindly. "He did the right thing."

Ichigo had approached Rukia and embraced her, apologizing over and over that she saw what he did. She accepted his apology, and he picked her up and brought her to her room. "Will Captain Toshiro be delivering my message?" he asked the old man.

"Indeed." he answered, closing his eyes.

"Alright. I will expect him tomarrow. Good day Captain." He left the area. He brought Rukia to her room. "Get some rest. We are going to have a long day very soon." He said to Rukia. Who had already almost passed out just being in Ichigo's arms.

"Please stay with me tonight Ichigo…" She said before she entirely passed out. Ichigo had laid her in her already made bed, then he laid with her, using his arms to drag her as close to him as possible. More protective than ever before. He held her tighter than ever before. They were closer than ever before.

_____________

The Next Day

Mid Afternoon

_____________

Ichigo had awoken slowly. He turned his head to the Kuchiki window. He guessed it was about 1 in human time. He took amoment to look at his position. His legs where spread out and the tips where pointing in. His left arm was in the same position only pointing upward. His right hand was on the chest Rukia. Who was on top of him. She was breathing gently. She had only a single bandage on her face now. Covering the place where he had shoved his sword in her cheek. Her mouth was slightly open, exposing her front teeth. Her eyes were gentle. Her legs were between his, and her hands where on his chest. Her face leighing gently on his chest.

Ichigo couldn't believe how beautiful she was, it almost made him feel weak. Hey laid his head back on the pillow. Hoping to spend all day in this position. But It wasn't even 10 seconds later Rukia spoke to him. "Good morning Ichigo." She said softly

"How long have you been awake Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"For a few hours now. I was waiting for you to wake me up, but I could see that you weren't going to be doing that anytime soon." She teased.

"You caught me…" He said in a pissed tone.

"Your not that good Ichigo." She teased.

Ichigo just noticed that they were both naked. He turned red. He opened his mouth to ask if they did anything last night. But she answered him before he could even ask the question. "No, we didn't do anything last night."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" He quickly questioned her.

"I felt your erection with my feet. Not only that, I can read your little perverted mind." She teased.

He grunted. "Shut up…" he said.

"Gladly." she replied. She put her lips to his. Then laid her head back down on his chest. "Your wounds have already healed Ichigo. I am impressed. Mine have as well. But I know that no one treated us. I was up all right. I guess your incredible spiritual pressure helped us heal."

"I said shut up Rukia." he hissed.

"Sorry…" she apologized. She felt like hitting him, but ever cense he was taken over by his hollow, she had parcialy felt a little afraid of him. But she mostly didn't want to move from his warm body. They laid there for almost the rest of the day. Rukia got up to get into some clothes, but she came back only in her sleep wear. Ichigo laid next to Rukia with his arms around her neck.

There was a knock at the door. Ichigo freaked out, he didn't have any clothes on, and didn't have time to put something on. "Ichigo. It's me, Captain Hitsugaya."

'Shit. Even worse.' He thought. He ran to touch his sword, he then used bankai to go into his Bankai robes. 'That was convenient.' He walked to the door. Rukia was fast asleep. He opened the door. "Hey Toshiro."

Captain Hitsugaya gave him his iritated look. "It's Captain Hitsugaya!" He barked.

"Right right. Sorry. Come on in." He actually dragged him in before he shut the door.

"Well. You did well yesterday Ichigo. Better than anyone had ever expected. I could have sworn you would only be able to take down about 3 of us. But you beat everyone. Well done." He said with a smile. Ichigo had never seen him with a smile on his face before.

"Thanks."

Rukia opened her eyes but didn't say a word. She tried to listen.

"Well Ichigo. You know why I am here. So lets get to it. You really don't have a choice in the matter. It's for the protection of both our worlds. You will be able to live as long as the average person in the Soul Society. But you will live a bit longer, because we have never made a human a full fledged Soul Reaper. So you will start at year 0. But your apperrance and brain will not change." Rukia took that in to make fun of Ichigo later. She gave a little smirk. "You will be a Captain of the Soul Society." He said sternly.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Yeah, I had a feeing that that was what this was going to be about. So I have no choice?" he asked.

"No you don't. Anybody you know who you wish will be forced to move here as well. Such as her." Toshiro looked at Rukia. She had forgot to close her eyes again. He looked back at Ichigo. "Sorry Ichigo. But it's the rules. You could refuse, but you will be sentenced to death. Someone as strong as you… We couldn't afford to have you against us. You'll be our weapon of mass destruction."

"Damn it. Rukia really want to stay in the world of the living. She said that she really wanted to learn how to be a human, and to be a human herself."

"Your incorrect Ichigo." Toshiro interrupted. He took a quick glance at Rukia, then met Ichigo's eyes. "She didn't want to be a human. She wanted to be with you, and you lived in the world of the living. She told us that she wished to be were ever you were. That was part of our contract. The contract that let her stay in the world of the living indefinitely."

"Is that was she told you?" He questioned.

"Yes Captain-… Ichigo… your not a Captain yet, It would be a discrace to call someone something they aren't." He chuckled at his mistake.

"Captain Kurosaki. I love that." Rukia finally choose to speak up, letting Ichigo know she could hear everything.

"Well it's about time you spoke Rukia. I was beginning to think that you didn't like the Idea of be becoming a Captain." He teased.

She felt warm, and her feat felt warmer.


	5. Down Time

__________________

World of the Living

Several Days Later

__________________

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. The air seemed thicker and hotter with every intake of breath, the rays of golden light reflected of the glass frame of Ichigo and Rukia sitting on the table next to there bed. The sun was just beginning to set, and the shades of orange made Rukia's skin glow.

With feet propped upon the window and arms unchecked behind his head, Ichigo stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. This was nice. Getting a break. Rukia's Soul Pager hadn't buzzed in days, and this was the partner's first break from people in days. Isshin was going to be reinstated in the Soul Society as Captain of the 3rd squad. So he had been bugging them for the past few days about how thankful he was that they got him reinstated.

The raven haired warrior, who hadn't been in a great mood for the past few days, not even letting Ichigo touch her, lay on her side of the bed with a ray of the sun illumination the pages of her new book. She frowned and sighed occasionally, obviously not enjoying what she saw. Ichigo finally spoke up to get a better look at her issue.

"Terrible book eh?" he teased.

It was the first time anyone had spoken in hours. She scanned the page she was looking at then slammed it shut with a loud thud. She tossed it to the front of there long bed. She sat up and crossed her legs underneath herself.

A small smile grabbed onto Ichigo's face. It became full size grin when he noticed that her fit was real. He laughed at her. He took a moment to look at her appearance. He remember when she use to were those ugly floor-length pants and large ugly shirts to the somewhat sexist high school uniform and thin straps for her tank tops. And her short flowing short skirts.

"After all of these years, I still can't grasp around your time periods music and literature." She said slowly filling the silence.

"It's all about efficiency." He answered

He was staring at her with adoring eyes, and watched as she turned to face him. He quickly remembered that she was mad at him and tried to look at her with his usual scowl and board face combo.

"So your telling me that your Rap is efficient?" She questioned.

His eyebrows bent. "You know I hate rap."

"But you listen to it."

"Its to help me keep up with your friends who do like it Ichigo." She hissed.

Something she had said had made his stomach twist, as she had never failed to try to make him feel less of a person than she. He decided to change the subject.

"So what did you learn in the literary part Rukia?"

"Just what your people mean when they right in certain areas such as romance." She shrugged. "It was a waist of my time."

Ichigo suddenly remembered that she was much older than he. He also remembered Uryu saying something very similar to what Rukia had just said to him… Uryu…

"Learn anything new?"

"Too much…" She sighed. "Apparently kissing back in the old days was just a form of hello. In our time, Holding your dance partner is a lost cause. I love you is only to be shared with your soul mate. Showing skin is a apparently attractive, exposing to much makes men go-" She stopped and took a long look at Ichigo. Turning red, she yelled. "That's why you kept wanting me to wear short little skirts! You are such a little perv!"

Ichigo gave a faint laugh, showing his guilt. She let it go for now.

"In the Soul Society, the term 'I love you' was reserved for the person you loved, and that person only. But here in the world of the living, everyone uses it for anything.

"I love you, Rukia." He said simply.

Silenced emerged between the two. She blushed. The silenced engulfed Rukia's thought.

"What do you think that meant." He smiled.

She started to relax. "It meant nothing."

"What did it mean coming from me?"

"It meant everything to me…" She blushed.

"Good girl, now you understand modern day humans term for 'I love you.'

She went with her urge to throw a pillow at him. Cussing underneath her breath. She hated the feeling of her blushing, she thought she was to good for it.

"Ha ha. Now tell me something else" Ichigo huffed.

"Well, people in this day and age are incapable of being interested in the opposite sex." She covered her smart ass comment with a an adorable laugh that she pulled off so well.

He hesitated and made a pissed off face. Rukia laughed at Ichigo. She remember that in there school, that Ichigo was probably the most adored male by both male and females in there school. But he never seemed to take interest in any of them. Not only that, but he didn't even know that there was anybody in there school who felt that way towards him.

She began to think of something else to say, she knew that Ichigo would never let her live it down if she got too personal, even though they had been together for a few months now. Her plan was to keep him curious and start asking questions himself. They never really got to deep into Rukia's life.

It was to bad that Ichigo had developed the skill to read Rukia like a book. It only took 3 years. But at least he got it.

"In your world, hugging and kissing is another way to say 'I love you'. But in the Soul Society, it is another way to say hello. Here it's a form of great compassion. There it's a form of great friendliness." Ichigo had laughed at the last word she used to describe what she meant. "Kissing means nothing to me. I don't feel anything."

She tried to get under Ichigo's skin. It had worked. His face turned sour and he got up from his position to sit on the bed staring at her.

She decided to take another stab at his overgrown ego that he seemed to be skilled at repairing at a moments notice.

"When I kiss you, it means nothing. It's purely ineffectual."

She did her job well, his look now consisted of his ever permanent scowl. He began to question if he was a good kisser or not. But then he convinced himself he was not bad at it.

She looked at him through her thick eye lashes and use her charms to make him feel insignificant.

"Tha-I-uh-No-That is not true!" He yelled fiercely at her.

"Oh but it is! Kissing you would be as easy as saying hello."

"No…"

"Yes." She corrected him. Your oversized ego takes you to think you are perfect in every way, Ichigo. She said curtly.

"Screw…you…" He responded coldly.

"Something you still haven't been able to bring yourself to do, Ichigo." She smiled.

"I think you just don't like the fact that you are still a virgin." He got her.

She gasped at him. "Who cares if I am… untouched?" She questioned.

"Which is the reason why you are so hung up on this!"

"Idiot! I am not discussing this with you!" She almost yelled.

Rukia had just gotten up. She made her way to the small couch next to the TV in there room. She then looked back at him.

The sun had finally gone away, being replaced by the black velvet. Ichigo looked at her eyes. He could see the moon and stars reflect in her eyes. He thought before that they couldn't be anymore beautiful.

Sometimes he didn't mind being wrong.

She giggled. "The only thing similar between our worlds Ichigo, is the sky."

She took her time before she continued to rag on Ichigo.

"Kissing you is by far the most unaffectionate thing I have ever experienced." She said sickly.

Ichigo had enough. He got off the bed, within 3 strides he was across the room. He grabbed her face and pressed his lips forcefully against hers.

Even though they had been together, for a while now, Rukia wouldn't let him even touch him for the past several days, so Ichigo was prepared for her to take her face back and get the beating of a lifetime.

Instead she kissed him back. She never experienced such a wonderful kiss from Ichigo before.

He took back his mouth before Rukia was done. She began to frown. "Now, tell me that kissing me serves no sign of affection Rukia."

"I guess there really is a difference between our to worlds, Ichigo Kurosaki…" She noted breathing heavily.

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her perfect slender body. Rukia found Ichigo amazing. He always found ways to drill deeper and deeper into her skill, but when they were done, she always had a smile on her face.

She had proceeded to take of her school shirt. Exposing her thin, black tank top that fit her bared much of her perfect abdomen when she shifted. Ichigo had hesitated, as he could see her bandages though her cloths, that he had given to her. Just as he was about to continue, he was stopped by a familiar screaming. Rukia's face had reluctantly dropped her grip on Ichigo. As did he with her. She grabbed her Soul Pager and looked at it.

"There is a level 1 Hollow in the park again.." She said softly.

He took her phone away from her in the first time ever. He dialed the digits to his fathers phone.

The happy go lucky man that Ichigo had grown a severe bond with answered the phone.

"Hello. You have reached the Kurosaki clinic." He said in an unusually normal tone.

"Hey." Ichigo tired to talk quickly. "Would you mind going and taking care of a-" He was interrupted.

"For a serious injury, please press 1-." His voice was gone when he closed the phone.

He always was tricked by his fathers answering machine. He was pissed.

"Well Rukia… lets go get it."

"Alright Ichigo…"

Ichigo had taken a running leap through the window. Rukia right behind him.

"Ready?" Ichigo questioned.

"I have been ready for the longest time Ichigo." She hissed.

He turned red. "I meant about the hollow."

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They ran side by side. They raced against the gushing wind. It was there job to protect and serve. Even in the midst of danger, they both knew that they belonged together. It was devotion. Even after the beast was destroyed, they still wouldn't be apart. It was one of the most important standard of there lives.

When they returned to there bed, both found themselves more tired and exhausted then they ever had. They decided to retire for the day. Besides, Ichigo had his Captains ceremony in the morning.

Rukia had never felt so needy, she begged for Ichigo to cradle her before she slept. He took his final look into her deep purple eyes, as they slowly closed his arms. He took another moment to look at her sleeping body. It was like nothing he had ever seen. Her body was practically completely exposed as she was wearing just her tank top and her underwear. Both of which so light he could see perfectly though the fabrics.

His eyes traced every outline of Rukia. His fingers traced ever rip and muscle in her chest.

Rukia was like a wonderful painting.

Ichigo was the one who brought it to life.

* * *

**Well as you can see, I changed the way I described my scenes.**

**Enjoy ^^**


	6. Ceremony of a King

**______________**

**Ichigo's Captain**

**Ceremony**

**______________**

**Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kenpachi walked in a straight line in front of Ichigo. They walked down a long path. The ceiling was a dark grey, almost resembling plastic. Ichigo looked down and studied the floor. It was bathroom tile. Black and white. It was terrible and unfitting. Finally, the three made it to a very large wooden door, that had appeared to have showed up miraculously within a second. The two large Captains turned to Ichigo to meet his eyes. **

**Ichigo paused. "Before you go in there Ichigo…" Kenpachi called at him with his normal deep voice. "First of all…" He took his time. "Don't make a fool of yourself." He smirked. "And second, try and show no signs of surprise. It will make all of us Captains look bad." He teased. Then he put his hand on his head, which had appeared small compared to the giant hand of the evil looking captain. **

**Ichigo froze, immediately thinking he Kenpachi was going to try and crush his head. But was surprised when he just patted his head. **

**Byakuya wasn't in his normal mood. His face didn't show any signs of irritation, or his normal scowl. Instead it was replaced with a respectful, and peaceful face. Ichigo never noticed that he had the same style eyes as Rukia had. "Welcome to the club. Captain Kurosaki." He commented nicely for the first time ever cense the day Ichigo met the tall, scarf wearing Captain. **

**Ichigo finally noticed that his hair was natural that day, he had none of his hair braces in it either. He looked to Kenpachi, who wasn't wearing his eye patch, nor his bells. In fact, it wasn't even spiked.**

"**You guys don't have your accessories on. Is it some kind of rule during this kind of ceremony?" He questioned. **

**Both had answered in perfect unison. "Unfortunately."**

**Ichigo's face began to sweat. "He quickly tore off his necklace and then ripped off his Combat Badge."**

**Both of the Captains began to laugh at the tricked newbie. **

**Ichigo was about to punch them when he realized what they were laughing at. He then put back on his necklace and reattached his gold and black skull badge. But he held it back. He just went past them. He pushed open the doors to the large ceremonial grounds. **

**It had bleachers. And it resembled a small football field. He noticed that all of the ranking Soul Reapers were present. He noticed his father, who had an enormous grin on his face. A look that told him, well done.**

**Ichigo smiled back. As he walked into the center of the field. He felt as though this was his home. He closed his eyes. And before he knew it, he was given his Captain robe. He put it on. **

**It was customized as the way he requested it. Two slivers in the back where he could hang Zangetsu in shikai form. And a red long red robe similar to the one on his Soul Reaper robe wrapping around his left arm in a similar manner as the Lieutenants wear there metal badges. He hung his Combat Badge, which was given to him from his father. **

**Ichigo noticed that there was no symbol on it and not pattern at the tips of the bottom of his robe. It only had the dark black stripe. **

**Yamamoto banged his staff against the ground 3 times. "Order." He simply said. I have gathered all of you here today to present the Soul Society with a new Captain! Captain Kurosaki!" He announced. Letting the crowed finish cheering. Ichigo looked around the field scanning for Rukia. He couldn't find her. "And I would like to announce the creation of a new division. Division 14. Only for the most talented and skilled Soul Reaper students."**

**That's what Byakuya and Kenpachi meant by don't be surprised. So he kept it cool.**

**He herd Rukia's voice yell "Woo Ho! Go Ichigo!" He was able to hear her voice out of the thousands who were yelling and clapping. He looked directly were he thought he saw her, and sure enough there was the little midget who he had fallen for. She was at the top of the bleachers with a adorable smile on her face. She was far away but she knew that he was looking at her, so she winked at him. **

**Ichigo closed his mouth and smiled. She was wearing a normal Soul Reaper dress. And she looked beautiful. Ichigo turned to face Yamamoto.**

"**As captain of this new squad, I will let you choose any non ranking Soul Reaper as your Lieutenant." Ichigo had already flash stepped to Rukia.**

"**Will you be my lieutenant, Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th**** division?" He asked quickly. People started to turn there heads to see that Ichigo was in the stands. People started yelling hello and attempted to greet him. She nodded here small head, and before she knew it Ichigo had brought her to center stage with her on her shoulder.**

**At first Rukia felt like a bird on someone's shoulder, but then she noticed everyone looking at her and cheering. Maybe it wasn't so stupid.**

"**Captain Genryusai. I wish for Rukia Kuchiki of the 13****th**** division to be by Lieutenant." He asked.**

"**Do you, Rukia Kuchiki, wish to be Ichigo Kurosaki's loyal Vice Captain?" Yamamoto asked.**

"**Y-Yes sir!" She hesitated. Everything began to happen so suddenly she could barely thing for herself. But she knew that she wanted to be Ichigo's Lieutenant. It was the best way to spend as much time with him as she wants with him being a Captain.**

"**Do you Captain Ukitake grant Rukia Kuchiki, to leave your division?" He turned to Jushiro.**

"**No. Not at all." He said with a caring tone. "Captain Kurosaki is more suited to be her Captain than I."**

"**Then it's settled. The first member of the 14****th Quart Guard Squad will be Rukia Kuchiki." **

**The crowed cheered as for The new Captain and the new Lieutenant.**

**All of the sitting lieutenants sat up, as Vice Captain Chojiro Sasakibe ordered. Ichigo went over to the Lieutenants and placed Rukia with them. Chojiro handed Rukia her badge, which she placed around her neck. Ichigo began to walk away from them. Chojiro ordered them to bow to the new Captain. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at Rukia bow to him. Her hair was all messy and became uncombed. He laughed and continued out the door. **

"**Dismissed."**

**Everyone began to leave the stadium, but Rukia ran to the door where Ichigo had went through. She pushed open the large wooden door and rushed into the dark to find Ichigo. **

"**Turn around midget." He called out. **

**Ichigo was waiting in the corner of the door for her to come through. She ran into his arms.**

"**Congratulations! Captain Kurosaki!" She cried out.**

"**Don't call be that, call me Ichigo." he teased.**

**She didn't care about rules at the moment. "Oh Ichigo…" she began to sob. "I love you so much!" **

**Ichigo took her in his arms. "I know. I am great." He teased.**

**Rukia hit him in his stomach.**

"**I meant… I love you." He kissed her on the lips. **

**It would be a long day. They hoped it would.**

**_________________**

**Ichigo's New Home**

**_________________ **

**Ichigo had broken through the door and kicked it shut with his right foot. He had Rukia still in his arms. As he continued kissing her neck, she began to pant heavily. Ichigo had set her on the bed that he found, he jumped on top of her. And began to bit and tear at her neck. **

**Rukia atepted to take of Ichigos robe, but needed ichigo to stop moving. He eventually leaned up and took of his entire upper body outfit in a single pull. He started to tear at Rukia's dress, He slipped it off of her and realized she was wearing nothing underneath.**

"**I like to keep things simple for you Ichigo." She teased.**

**He felt her soft body and began to kiss every visible part of her body. He eventually took of his pants, thanking himself for going comando that day. Rukia began to feel his Irection.**

"**Are you sure you want me to do this now Rukia?" He asked in a fast paced mannor.**

"**I have been waiting for the past 100 years for this. Of course I am ready!" she almost demanded.**

**Ichigo just noticed that she had grown. She had grown about 6 inches. He suddenly remembered that the Gigia that she had previously had was ablt to grow like a normal human. Lucky him.**

**He put Rukia in the position he wanted. Then he began to put his penis into Rukia. Once again he asked.**

"**Are you sure?" **

"**Yes…" **

**He didn't hesitate after that, he slowly moved his hips toward Rukia's defensless body. She began to bleed and yell in pain. Ichigo brought his hips back. "You okay?"**

"**Better than ever…" She gasped. **

**He slowly began to move back and forth faster and faster.**

**Rukia panted harder and harder, until the point were she started calling out Ichigo's name over and over.**

**Rukia had never felt more helpless. **

**So delicute.**

**So weak.**

**So defensless.**

**In all her life. **

**She could only think that Ichigo was her's. **

**And nothing would ever change that.**

**________________**

**The Next Morning **

**________________**

**Ichigo found himself liehing naked on the couch when he awoke in the morning. Rukia was no were to be found. He put on his Soul Reaper robes and his Captains robe and began to look for her. **

"**Rukia?!" He yelled out. **

"**I am in the kitchen. I am making you some breakfist." She answered as she popped her head around the corner. "What do you need?"**

**He first ran up and embraced her then kissed her. **

"**I have to go, I will be back in about 30 minutes. I appologise Rukia!" **

**He scurried out the door without even hearing her response. Rukia frowned and put the food on the large table. **

**She decided to look around there new house, it was large.**

**The ceilings were high, the walls were a dark shade of brown and tan that she had never seen before. The foor was a very soft white carpet. It was so soft someone could easily sleep on well on it, and not be uncomfortable. She made her way down a long hall, doorson both sides of her. Large lamp structures above her head. She found herself at the end of the large hall, she entered the door the the left, It was the guest bedroom. **

**Rukia left the room without another glance. And entered the room on the opposite side. It was the guest bathroom.**

**Rukia checked every door. Admiring there new home. She liked it even more than the house they stayed in before. She made her way out of the large hallway and back inot the living room. She scanned the room. She found another door, it had a a sign on it. She read it outloud. "Ichigo's private study." **

**She made her way to the small door. She hesitated to open it. Not knowing what to expect. **

**She over came her hesitation and bardged in. Her eyes widened. It was a indoor spa. She jumped out of her cloths in a snap and jumped into the hot tub. She took a snooze.**

* * *

**Captains Meeting Room **

* * *

**When Ichigo first entered the large meeting room, he could have died of laughter. Almost every Captain was covered in bandages and braces. Also when he entered the room, Ichigo felt a few captains tighten and the sight of him. He didn't know if it was out of fear, or hatered.**

**It was of fear.**

**Ichigo stood next to his father Isshin. He noticed that everyone in his row skooched in the opposite direction of Ichigo. He noticed this during the Ceremony as well. He was caught off-guard when he herd the hed Captain yell.**

"**I will not allow this fear of our new Captain to take over out meetings!" he shouted. "Move to your normal positions at once!"**

**Isshin gave a slight smirk.**

"**Now. We will continue to discuss the Arancar problem. Arancar's are just hollows. The mistake that Captain Kurosaki made was almost to great. Even though he was not a hollow anymore, but a Vizard, he was constantly fighting back his inner hollow."**

**Ichigo grunted.**

"**It's not your fault Captain Kurosaki, you were not a Captain at the time so I will not hold anything against you for that. But I wish you never to do it again."**

"**Understood." He said with his signature scowl.**

"**Thank you Captain Kurosaki. If anyone is to see or sence a hollow or a arancar. Do not hesitate. Kill it immediately. Without exeption." **

"**Understood." The Captains agreed in unision.**

"**Good. Dismissed." The old Captain said with care.**

**All of the Captains began to exit the room. As they made there way to the hallway, Ichigo was stopped by Soi Fon.**

"**Captain?" She called to him.**

**Ichigo turned around and came back to her. "Yes Captain?"**

**She hesitated and Ichigo saw that she began to swet. She had a look of embarresment combined with a look of fear.**

"**Captain, please don't fear me. I wish not to bring harm to you." He confortaded her and his sweet grin that he wore so well.**

**She looked into his eyes and bowed her head. "Please forgive me for all of my rudeness to you in the past!" She pleaded.**

**Ichigo face dropped. "You have been rude to me in he past?" **

**Ichigo was truly clueless. I guess when you grow up being beaten to death everyday, and your mother who was gone when you were 5, ment that if you weren't kicked in the face ment they were friendly to Ichigo.**

**She twitched. "Of course I was! I was awful to you, and I wish to be forgive."**

"**I forgive you…" 'I guess…'**

**She bowed again. "Thank you Ichigo." She brought her head back up and smiled. "I will see you tonight correct?" She asked. **

"**What's tonight?" He asked truly clueless.**

"**Oh, I guess no one told you. We are going to have a tournament to see who the best Soul Reaper student is."**

**He hesitated, he hoped to spend the rest of the day with Rukia, but she would be comeing as well, for she was his Vice Captain. "Of course. I will see you tonight Captain Soi Fon."**

"**Oh please don't be so formal towards me, I owe you, so just call me Soi Fon." She said with a smile.**

"**Alright, Soi Fon, I will see you tonight." **

"**Alright. Give my regards to your Girlfirend for me, Ichigo. Congradualte her for me." She said as she walked off.**

'**Shit I forgot about Rukia.' He ran back to his house.**

**_______________**

**Ichigo's House**

**_______________**

**Ichigo practically crushed through the door. "Rukia!" He yelled. 'I am screwed.'**

**He had spent much more time in his meeting then he planned. He herd noises coming from the opened door from the living room, he rushed through it.**

**Rukia was still in the hot tub. Sleeping…**

**Ichigo relaxed. He grabbed a towel and picked up Rukia. "You know that spending to much time in a hot tub is bad for you correct?" he teased as he kissed her awake.**

**She yawned. "And seeing your ugly mug every time I open my eyes isn't bad for me?" She teased back.**

"**Shut up Rukia."**

"**Does the Truth hurt?" She said shortly.**

**He kissed her directly on her lips. "I said shut up." he said while still kissing the raven haired Soul Reaper.**

**She agreed. "I need to get ready to go to the Tournament Ichigo. Alright?" **

"**Yeah so do I." He kissed her then set her down. And watched her walk out of the room.**

**He could get use to this spa room.**


	7. New Family Member, Old Family Member

____________

The Next Day

____________

Just another lazy day off from work. Ichigo and Rukia. It felt colder with every slight breath they took. The sky was a clear white, and as Rukia put it to Ichigo a while ago, It hasn't snowed in the Soul Society in nearly a hundred years. A single snowflake made it's way into there living room through a slight crack in the window.

The snowflake made it's way until it landed on Rukia's head. Ichigo didn't care about how the weather was, Rukia seemed to be able to look more beautiful than before. Who was sitting with her knees tucked underneath reading a book on Kido.

Ichigo had plopped his head onto Rukia's lap, which hit the book out of her hands and fell to the ground. Rukia's face filled with rage as she smacked Ichigo's head on her lap.

"Ow!" Ichigo yelled as he broke the silence. "Damn it you're a bitch Rukia!" He shouldn't of said that. Rukia had planted another on his already red face. This time leaving a red imprint of her hand. "OWW!"

Rukia huffed. She looked for her fallen book. She looked right and left before realizing that it fell in front of her. She leaned her slim, well built body over Ichigo's head to grab the book. It took nearly 10 seconds before she had a grip on the book. Before she could pull it up she felt an immense pain.

"Ow!" She cried. She lifted her body up off of his face, and her book fell to the ground again.

Ichigo's face was bright red and full of guilt.

Rukia's eyes looked strait down at his, drawing fear into his gut.

"Okay okay… sorry for biting your breast… I won't do it again…"

"Better not."

Rukia leaned back down to get the book she had originally grabbed. Hoping she could trust Ichigo.

She thought she herd the door open but continued on to grab her book. She grew more suspicious as she thought she herd light footsteps and a light jump on the bed.

"Ichigo. What the hell are you doing?"

Ichigo tried to talk with through her chest. But it came out as a mumble. "Nothing."

Rukia hesitated, but continued to grab her book. Her skinny fingertips lightly touched her book, before she felt another bite, but on her leg.

She jumped and stared down at Ichigo, who wasn't red this time, and delivered a heart stopping smack to his face.

"OW!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT TIME YOU CRAZY MIDGET!" He screamed.

"Then why did I feel another bite mark-" Rukia hissed before she was interrupted.

A small tong had touched her soft skin, and Rukia jumped.

She looked down to see a furry little animal.

"Ichigo! You got us a puppy!!" She said almost about to cry.

"I did get _you_ a puppy, but then you hit me. So I got _myself_ a puppy."

Rukia slapped him again on his cheek, but then she pressed her soft and very delicious lips to his.

"Thank you Ichigo.."

"Are you going to play with him? Or even name him? Or would you rather just keep kissing me? I could decide for you if you want."

"I think I will name him…" She hesitated.

She took a long look at the fluffy little animal. He was medium sized, with hair covering everything. He was brown, with a few shades of grey spots mixed it. His paws were pure white, and had a medium sized tail. Which he wagged fiercely as he anticipated to be petted.

"I will call him Gin!" She announced.

"What?! Gin?! Are you kidding me! He betrayed the Soul Society and help Aizen assault you! Why would you-"

"Me and Captain Gin actually got around well… he loved many things, and that's why he was always smiling. But everything he loved.. He eventually destroyed. He told me one day that it was because he couldn't let something else hurt it, so he put it down living a good life." She said dreadful. "But I am calling him Gin because he smiles just like him."

Ichigo lifted his head to look at the mutt. From what he remembered of Gin's face, he did have the same smile as this dog. "I guess your right."

Ichigo lifted his large palm and began to scratch the puppies head. Rukia put her smaller hand underneath his head on his chin. She rubbed him softly, as Ichigo rubbed him more fiercely.

Gin brought his head out as far as he could and revealed his 4 small front teeth, enjoying his loves.

Rukia chuckled, as Ichigo used his back to drag himself up her body and kiss her neck.

_________________

Recruiting Ground.

_________________

Ichigo and Rukia had to start setting up there hit squad, they had 2 weeks to fill the 13 spots.

"Roar! Kalibaru!" One of the students yelled, wiping his sword as it turned into a long sickle whip.

It crunched his opponents swords and broke it in pieces.

"N-No! My sword!"

"Who do you have for me next Lieutenant Rangiku?" The young man asked as he swung his sword back over his shoulder as it turned back to normal.

Rukia had been watching this man fight for his last 3 battles, and thought he would make it.

There where about 50 mats where 2 Soul Reapers came to fight in a nock out Competition. The remaining 50 would be tried with other testes that Ichigo requests.

Ichigo had been walking up and down the center of the field a countless number of times, never turning his head to watch a battle.

He was feeling the battle with his spiritual pressure.

He walked by and stopped at matt number 27, still not turning his head. He overheard one competitor yelling at 7th seat Hanataro Yamada.

"I wear! I cheated!" Ichigo herd him yell.

"I-I'm sorry, but the rules are that-.."

"Shut up! He should be disqualified!"

"I-I'm again sorry… but he didn't cheat, he beat-"

The young competitor drew his sword and pointed the tip to his throat.

"You want to say that again? You scared, timid, freak?" He said with incredible darkness.

"He…He didn't cheat!"

The boy brought his sword back and began to slowly move it back forward to the young ranking Soul Reaper.

"Getsuga Tenshou." A small voice came from behind.

A large wave of energy flew by them, cutting the boy's, with his sword draw, arm and causing him to drop his sword.

"AHH! What the hell is your problem you little-!" Ichigo's shadow had fallen over the boy's.

"Whets your name." The large Captain demanded.

He stood there paralyzed. "Ran-Rangikro Kotesro.."

Ichigo's presence and spiritual pressure nearly broke the boy in half.

"7th seat Hanataro. Are you alright?"

He gave a timid not.

"Good. I am glad to hear it. Please see to it that Rangiko Kotesro is removed from the tournament and removed from the Soul Society."

Rangikro's eyes widened. "You-You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. You assaulted a seated officer of the Soul Society. This women who you claimed to have cheated did not commit the crime you say. I have my Spiritual pressure around this entire battle ground. I can watch everyone's battle without even seeing it."

The women behind Ichigo gave a smile, she was almost as beautiful as Rukia was before she grew a couple of Inches.

"Sorry for the trouble miss, I will allow you to take a break, for a couple of matches, then you can continue." Ichigo started to walk away, and then stopped, he turned his head around. "Oh, and if you would mind miss, please don't use your shikai during this competition anymore, you are endangering there lives while doing so. Your very strong." He finished and began to walk away. "Don't worry about not having enough power, you'll make it to the top 50.

Ichigo hadn't noticed until now that his interference had caught the eyes of everyone in the battle ground.

"My apologies, please go back to your fights."

Everyone except two, on matt number 49. There battle raged on without so much as wincing at the trouble on matt 27. It was between a young soul reaper with white, long, eye length, curly hair, with an older, taller, black spiky haired man, with a number 10 tattooed on his left arm.

The boy was wearing a normal Soul Reaper uniform, only with one sleeve cut halfway to his shoulder. He wore a skull badge on his hip, much resembling Ichigo's. His released Zanpakuto much resembled Ichigo's himself, but his wasn't as wide, looking only about twice the size of a normal Zanpakuto's width, While Ichigo's is about 5.

He wielded it with great percussion. Swinging it as if it was a non released, light weight sword, even for it's weight. He also was using only his left hand. He had a round face with a emotionless face.

The other had a no sleeved robe with baggy pants more towards the feet. His released Zanpakuto was a long cleaver like sword, with 2 other blades pointing at a 45 degree angle towards himself. The extra 2 blades where meant to increase the speed of his long blade.

He was just swinging it with no strategy that Ichigo could see.

Ichigo felt a soft tug on the sleeve of his captains robe. He knelt down and looked at the little girl.

"Excuse me Captain Kurosaki… But the two people you are looking at over there are named Mayur Aizuchi, the tall one, and Ukitake Kuroaski, the smaller one." Ichigo's eyes widened. "They are the top students at the Soul Reaper academy. But they are strong enough to easily make a seat when they graduate. And that boy has your last name! Do you know him Captain?" Ichigo stood up.

"No I don't but I plan to. Thank you for your information, good luck."

"Thank you Captain!"

Ichigo made his way to there matt, not even realizing that he was cutting between the other matt's on the way. He gave a quick glance to Rukia, who began to watch the young man who she was watching before. She looked into his eyes, almost reading his mind. She shrugged her shoulders.

As Ichigo found himself in front of matt 49, he sat down next to the announcer for the matt, who just so happened to be Renji.

"I don't know what to tell you Ichigo… he bares no resemblance to you, but has the same weapon, and same fighting style as you. Did your father ever mention that he had a brother? Maybe this could be your cousin."

"No he didn't. But we are related, we have the same spiritual pressure."

He watched the two battle for hours. Everyone else had cense finished and went home for the day. All the other 49 announcers had gathered around the matt as they noticed Ichigo hadn't moved from his spot.

Rukia was the last to gather around. She asked the young lady sitting next to Ichigo to move over so she could sit.

"Excuse me miss, may I please sit next to Captain Kurosaki?"

"No you may not. I was here first."

"I asked you nicely. Why can't I sit next to him?"

She brought her close, "Because I herd there was some girl making a move on him, and I am going to win him over before that slut dose! So don't interfere!" She whispered.

Rukia's face blazed fire red as she wanted to kill the girl.

"Slut?"

"Yeah, I heard that she made a move on a lot of Lieutenants. Like the one sitting in the chair over there." She pointed to Renji.

Rukia stood up. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up from the fight, not even noticing her until then, and met her eyes. "Oh, hey there Rukia. How are you doing?" He said with a smile. The other girl gave a nasty look to Rukia, who ignored it.

"I am fine, I can't find a place to sit though… it's to crowded." She tried to make herself pass as the innocent for her own satisfaction to piss of the other girl.

"Then come here."

Ichigo picked her up from the waist and brought her on top of his lap, then embraced her in a very protective manner. "You don't have to play so sweet and innocent to sit on my lap Rukia. What's wrong with you." He said as he brought his attention back to the fight.

"I don't know. I guess I just got a little…" She turned her head to look at the other girls face, who was in total shock as she realized who she was talking to, and Finished her sentence. "…Jealous with all of the women around her." She gave a winning chuckle to finally satisfy herself.

"You know I only have eyes for you Rukia. Now shut up and lets watch this fight."

The fight lasted another 30 minutes before finally ending, when they both raised there hands in defeat.

Ichigo rose and walked to the white haired boy. He put a hand on his shoulder and then used his other to signal the other to come. He then laid his hand on his larger shoulder and knelt.

"You to are very skilled in the way of the sword. Even your Kido is above exceptional. You two will make fine members of my squad." He looked to the young boy. "You will be my 3rd seat." Then looked to the other. "And you my 4th." He stood back up and then explained why he choose. "You, Mayur, are very skilled, but you don't have a strong absolutely stable fighting style, while…" He took a moment. "Ukitake, dose have one. If you can perfect your style, you two are going to be even greater competitors. Dismissed."

Ichigo let go of the dark haired boy's shoulder, but not the others. He dragged him away with him, and then grabbed Rukia by the waist, and put her on his shoulders.

"Rukia, don't squeeze, you know it hurts my head."

"I know Ichigo."

"And you." He set down Ukitake, still with an emotionless face. "Follow us."

He didn't argue but hesitated.

______________

Isshin's Office

______________

"OHHHH MAN! Look at that body girl you got it going on!! Let me touch that fine ass for a moment will you?"

Ichigo knew that voice anywhere, it was Captain Kyoraku, and he was drunk. Ichigo opened the door to find 3 drunken Captains, along with his father. Captain Kyoraku was playing with his lieutenant, Nanao, who for the first time that both Ichigo, and Rukia had seen, was playing with him back, making kissy faces and stealing smooches. Almost like making love only with clothing on.

Captain Kenpachi was just knocked out on the floor with a bottle of sake in his hand, and in his mouth.

And Captain Jushiro was admiring his Zanpakuto and pretended to stab the ceiling.

Ichigo and Rukia stared at the wild mess. Isshin was sitting in a corner with Gin. Petting him over and over again.

Rukia slid down off of Ichigo and took a step to the left to continue her star struck gaze at the drunken Captains.

Ichigo slid his hand in front of Ukitake's eyes, noticing that he was watching the humping old man and young lady. But he just brought Ichigo's hand back down so he could watch.

"Dad!" Ichigo yelled at his father. "Out side. Now." He walked out of the room with Rukia in one arm and Ukitake in the other, who turned himself around to continue watching. Ichigo turned the corner as quick as he could so that the young Soul Reaper couldn't see. But he stuck his head back around the door.

Ichigo grabbed his head and then held him over his shoulder like he was his own child who did something wrong.

Isshin finally made his way out of the door, and almost fell doing it.

"Heh Hey.. hick up.. Ichigo! How has you.. hick up.. Your day been?"

Ichigo punched his father so hard that he made Isshin practically sober.

"Ow! Ichigo, Why did you-!" He stopped. And noticed the boy on his shoulder. "Damn it." He finished.

The boy's and Ichigo's eyes widened.

Ichigo knew he wasn't his cousin. He was his brother.


	8. Surpise and Bond

____________

Isshin's Room

____________

Ichigo sat on the large couch with Rukia dragged as close to him as possible without being on him. Her soft, faint hands slowly running up and down Ichigo's large leg. Isshin sat on the opposite side of the center counter between the two couch's.

Ukitake was sitting on the chair to the left of the counter. His legs were on the couch and his body was bent over, more dramatically then it is when he walks. And his hands where crossed over his legs, instead of in his pockets.

Isshin and Ichigo kept a solid look for as long as they could go without blinking. Once they blinked they were right back to it. Ukitake was staring at the picture of Ichigo's family.

Isshin, Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, and there mother.

"Where is my mother…" Ukitake broke the silence.

Isshin took a minute to proceeds what his other son had asked. Breaking his eyes away from Ichigo's.

"Your mother was killed by a hollow. Known as Grand Fisher."

Ichigo's eyes widened and felt Rukia squeeze his leg harder.

He forcefully brought himself up. "Your telling me that he is my full brother! Why didn't you tell me!"

"It was a long time ago Ichigo, nearly 100 years ago. There was a terrible drought, all of the food was lost, and all of the water dried up. I resigned as a Captain so that I could take my wife and my new born child, Ukitake Kurosaki, into the world of the living. But then we met a couple living in a palace about a mile or so away from the Soul Society, the drought had not affected them. We began to think about what was best for Ukitake, and decided to leave him in the Soul Society while we traveled to the world of the live. And yes, Ichigo, your mother was a soul reaper to."

Everything was going by so fast, the 3 men in the room held there focus to the situation at hand.

Not even remembering the fact there were 3 of one of the strongest Soul Reapers in the Soul Society, drunk down stairs. A loud crash erupted from down stairs. Rukia, swung her head around to the door, jumping to Ichigo's side. But they didn't even flinch.

"Sorry!" Rukia heard a faint voice that sounded like her old captains.

"Don't worry about it Captain!" Isshin yelled back.

"So.. What your telling me is.. Is that I am related to him? And I have two sisters? And my mother was killed by a hollow…"

"That's correct Uki."

Ichigo's head was down looking at his lap.

Then a small hand, but bigger than Rukia's was underneath his in front of his head.

Ichigo lifted his head slowly to see that it was Ukitake's hand.

"What? People in the world of the living don't shake hands?"

"Uh… no… I mean… yes we do… I just didn't expect that is all." Ichigo put his larger hand to his and shook it.

"Ukitake Kurosaki. 14th division, 3rd seat. Top graduating student of the Soul Society Academy last year. Accepted to the 1st division before I resigned to the Kido Corps."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. 14th division Captain. Top Soul Reaper in the Soul Society, no training from the Academy. Studied in the World of the Living."

"Nice to make your acquaintance." The two said in perfect unison, as if they had practiced it for years.

Ichigo smiled, and Ukitakes emotionless face gave him a smile back.

"I promise Ichigo. I have no other secrets from you that are like this." Isshin assured.

"You better not Dad." The two brothers once again said in perfect unison once again.

Ichigo looked into his brothers face. He noticed that he looked like his mother. He was about a foot taller than Rukia was.

"So your older?" Ichigo asked.

"Much. Little brother." He said with a hint of sassiness mixed with a smirk.

"Just by about 125 years Ichigo." Isshin teased.

Rukia gave one of her adorable snorts. Ichigo looked at her, completely forgetting she was in the room.

He lifted her up onto his left leg, pointing her towards his new brother.

"Rukia, this is my brother. Ukitake."

She put out her hand. And he grabbed it.

"Nice to meat you. Rukia Kuchiki. Your Byakuya's adopted sister, from the noble house?"

"So you heard about me have you?" She teased.

"Sort of, but I was a first year when you graduated. You taught me how to use kido number 35 and 36. I never thanked you. So, thank you."

Rukia looked dumbfounded, before her eyes widened. "Ukimoto?!"

"Yeah, I changed my name when I entered the academy, but changed it back when I graduated. I did it to keep everyone from knowing I was from the Kimotra tribe."

"Wow, you were raised in the Kimotra tribe? They are one of the wealthiest tribes in the Soul Society."

"Don't remind me. I left that place never wanting to look back. But I did have fun there when I was a young child."

Rukia looked at the boy, her eyes locked to his. "You have the exact opposite eyes as Ichigo's."

The brother both grunted. "Ichigo has eyes of hatred. But if you get to know him, that is the exact opposite of his heart. Your eyes are of comfort and compassion."

Rukia hit Ichigo's arm. "Why don't you have eyes like that!" She yelled.

"Ow! Maybe because you always hit me!"

"I wouldn't have to hit you all the time if you weren't such an Idiot!"

"Don't call me an Idiot you stupid midget!"

The two started one of there normal everyday fights. Isshin leaned towards Uki. "Don't worry, this is how there relationship is. Try to not let it bother you."

_____________

Isshin's Office

_____________

The four made there way downstairs, before realizing what had become of the Captains Office.

"Ohhh baby… I like the way you do that…. Ohhh baby… Don't stop!" The drunken Captain was yelling, Ichigo and the others turned there heads to see that Nanao and Shunsui were having sex on the couch.

Ichigo, Rukia and Isshin froze. Ukitake had his normal emotionless face put on.

Ukitake but his hand over Ichigo's eyes this time.

They tried to walk out of the building.

"Where do you think your going ICHIGO!" The battle loving Captain yelled.

"We haven't fought in so long, I want some fun!!"

Ichigo lost all the color in his face. "You know Kenpachi, there is some fun going on in that room, you should check it out…"

"Oh really!" Kenpachi said in a loving and happy tone. "I am going to go see!!" He skipped out of the room.

"I like him better drunk than anything else…" Ichigo said.

The 3 other Soul Reapers shook there head in agreement. And walked out of the door.

___________

Ichigo's Room

___________

Ichigo and Ukitake were hanging out in the office doing some paper work for the hit squad. Rukia was in the spa area in the hot tube.

Isshin was being a lazy old man on the couch petting Gin. Who was laying on his stomach trying to sleep, but was distracted by the obsessive petting.

"Ohh Ichigo!" Rukia yelled across the room from the tub.

"What do you want Rukia, I am helping Ukitake unlock his bankai. Did you know that his zanpactuo has the same name as mine?"

"That's nice - Did you know that there was a button in this room that made strippers come to this spa?"

"Rukia, don't you think that this is more - What?!"

"Don't pretend like you didn't know." Rukia's voice got closer and closer to them, and Ichigo turned his head slowly.

Rukia was walking just putting on her towel and folding it. He hair was not combed and let down, just like he liked it. But her eyes were closed and her mouth was tight.

"I swear Rukia! I didn't know that there was a button in there that did that."

Rukia did not say a word as she slowly approached them. And when she was close to Ichigo, she put her hand in the air as if she was going to slap him, she wanted to slap him, and Ichigo flinched.

"Am I not good enough for you Ichigo? What's wrong with me?" She said in a sad voice.

Ichigo froze, he hated when she teased him with that voice, but he thought that this time, it was real. "N-No! You are-!"

Rukia slapped him. Leaving a giant red swore on his face.

"I-I was going to say you are perfect and nobody else could make me change how I feel about you…"

"You don't need to fall in love with a stripper Ichigo." She said more coldly.

"Rukia! I swear! Why would I need a stripper when I have you!"

Wrong choice of words, he was repaid by another smack to the face.

"OWW!"

"Ichigo, don't do that. Tell me. How do you think I could earn your trust again?"

"What do you mean! I never did anything!"

Rukia lifted her arms up about to slap him as hard as she could. Ichigo panicked and tried to dig something out of his pocket. He tried to lift it up in time and show her but it was to late. She smacked him again, causing the small object to fly out of his hands.

It went up in front of Rukia, and when she saw what it was, her eyes widened. She went to grab it before it fell to the ground. Once it was in her hands she looked at it again to make sure of what it was. She looked to Ichigo.

"Are-Are you serious Ichigo?"

"I bought you a ring, how much more obvious do you want it to be. Do I need to make a large sign on your head that says marry-?"

Rukia put her arms around his big neck, sobbing.

"-Me…"

"Yes Ichigo, I will marry you!" She screamed.

"Ahahahah!" A familiar happy laugh came from the door way. "That is one way to get two people engaged isn't it?" Mister hat and clogs announced.

"Uraharah?! You put in that button?"

"Ohh of course I did! I knew Ichigo bought a ring last week, but I also know that he hadn't proposed! So I gave him the little push he needed."

Ichigo and Rukia practically dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well it's a funny story really, you see the Soul Society needed 2 more Captains to fill up the Court Guard Squad again, and they called me. Isshin is the 5th, and I will be the 9th Captain. They will not fill up the 3rd because of what happened between Yamamoto and Shusuke Amakai. So I hope to see you at my ceremony next week Ichigo, that is, when is your wedding?"

"Err… I don't know, it is up to Rukia… I supose…" 'Speaking of dates, tomorrow, it would be the 1 month ago that I killed… Uryu…' Ichigo thought.

"I think we will have it next week." Rukia announced. "I am not going to plan very much so why bother push the date, right Ichigo?"

He was dumbfounded. He didn't know what he wanted anymore.

But he knew that he wanted to be with Rukia.

"Yeah, sure. What ever you want to do I will support."

She gave a adorable smile before kissing him with her soft, and cool lips.

He knew that he _had _to be with Rukia.

* * *

_**Yep! I know this one is very short… I apologies! **_

_**But the next ones I swear will be much longer!**_

_**If they aren't feel free to come to my house and **_

_**Beat me senselessly aright? :D**_


	9. Seal and Rise of a Reaper

_________________

Execution Grounds

2 Weeks later

_________________

"Rukia Kuchiki. By the order of the Soul Society, you are to be executed on the Execution hill." Yamamoto announced.

It was the Ichigo watched from a distance. Realizing that they were at Rukia's execution 2 years ago. His eyes widened as he saw The Great Bird of Fire slowly form. In front of Rukia, who was telling herself it was alright, that she lived a good life.

Ichigo flash stepped to the top of the large rock formation. "What are you guys doing!" Ichigo yelled. "What's going on."

Rukia's eyes widened as she looked up. "Ichigo?… You came after all…?" She felt tears begin to surface her soft cheeks.

"What's going on!! I saved you from this already! Why are you trying to execute her again!"

A large sword stabbed Ichigo in the back. "Well well… now I can have me rematch Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo took himself away from the sword. Drawing his own. "What are you doing Byakuya! I thought you said you were going to give me respect!"

"Why would I ever give respect to someone like you? You infiltrated the Soul Society, and now are disturbing an execution. I have no respect for the likes of you. You trash."

Ichigo's eyes opened. He was back in the past. The blazing bird began to light the sky with molten red and yellow. "Shit! That means I am not a Captain… I can call this off!"

He took another stab at Ichigo, cutting him through his shoulder. "You trash."

Ichigo tried to catch his breath, but could not find the ability to do so. "Let Rukia go you bastard! What kind of uncle are you!!"

Rukia's eyes widened. "Uncle?…"

"Rukia! Don't you remember! Your sister married this man and he later adopted you into his family!"

Byakuya punched Ichigo in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "D-Damn you…"

The bird began to move.

"NO RUKIA!"

"ICHIGO!" She yelled back as the giant bird picked up speed.

"RUKIA! I LOVE YOU!"

Her eyes shot open as far as he had ever seen, "Wha-What?"

"I love you more than anything else in the world. Rukia." Tears began to drip down his lean face.

Rukia began to open her mouth, but it was to late. The giant bird had pierced her body, leaving her lifeless.

His eyes filled with hatred and tears. "NOO! RUKIA!!"

Byakuya's blade pierced his chest, punching his heart, he couldn't breath, and he felt so much pain. He could barely close his eyes.

"How dare you announce such a childish remark to a noble, as if someone like her would ever love someone like you." He took his blade back and prepared for a final blow to the orange haired soul reaper. "For that, you must die." He pierced Ichigo's hard head, leaving him lifeless.

Ichigo shot out of bed, sweat covering his face, he realized it was just a terrible nightmare, that his wished he had never seen. He could feel death.

It was cold. Freezing cold.

Rukia's eyes opened to the large figure, "Ichigo… What's wrong with you…? It's the middle of the night…" Ichigo looked to the black haired women. Eyes wide. "What could you be-?"

Ichigo hugged her as hard as he could, and then pushed his hard lips to hers. She responded by grabbing at his head, and began to slip her tongue into his mouth. He didn't do the same. He just kept his kiss going. She retracted noticing he didn't do the same. "What's wrong Ichigo…?"

He grabbed her and put her in another embrace. "I.. I had a dream about the day you were going to be executed… I wasn't able to protect you. I saw your body go from life full, to lifeless… it was the worst thing I have ever saw.." He explained.

"Oh… Ichigo…" She hugged him back. She tried to comfort him. "Don't worry.. I will never leave you."

"I won't lose you. I will not." He began to cry. He kissed her head through her soft hair. "I love you so much Rukia…"

"I love you to Ichigo… cheer up… we will be getting married in the morning, you get to see me in that dress you picked out…"

He shot a quick smile

"Besides you better get back to sleep, you are going to make me lose my virginity tonight, weather you like it or not."

His face turned bright red. "Oh come on Rukia! Tonight?"

"I have waited long enough Ichigo. Besides you won't get me pregnant. I can guaranty that."

"How can you guaranty that?"

"I have been on birth control cense we have been dating you idiot."

"WHAT?!"

"_WHAT?!_ what? I knew all you think about when your trying to sleep is me laying on the bed naked. Don't try to hide it.

No matter what Ichigo could do, he knew in his heart and soul that that was the truth. He dreamed to see Rukia under him, both naked. He would never admit it though.

He kissed her again, and she responded the same way she did before, by slipping her tongue into his mouth, and this time he did the same. They began to rub each other patiently, Ichigo descending to her neck then lower.

There phone rang. 'Shit' Ichigo thought.

He grabbed it. "Hello?" He said grimily.

"HELLO ICHIGO! GOOD MORNING!!!" He father cried into the phone.

"Damn it dad! It's the middle of the night!"

"But it's still morning! You have a lot to do before your wedding, me and the girls are going to swing by! You better get dressed, because I knew that you were about to have sex!"

He hung up the phone. "Damn my dad. Damn him to hell."

Ichigo stood up and picked up Rukia.

"Come on, Karin and Yuzu are on the way. We apparently have a lot of work to do before the wedding."

"So why are you caring me?"

"Because I am going to get you dressed."

________________

Training Ground

________________

Ukitake was sitting on the side of a matt. Number 49, the matt were he met his brother. He tried to remember his mother. He knew that she would have been proud of Ichigo. He was getting married in the morning.

"So. What are you doing here tonight. Ukitake. You don't have to judge the final 20 until tomorrow. We don't have to do it this morning because your brother is getting married. Everyone is apparently going to be there."

"Oh, hello Mayur Aizuchi. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what you are up to. I noticed that you weren't in your bed when I walked by."

"Yeah. I left about an hour ago. I decided to come here. The place were I first met Ichigo." He took a short pause. "I have only known him for 2 weeks, and he has turned my world upside down."

"Yeah. Your brother is a bit odd. But don't worry about being able to surpass him. Because you and I both know, that you are slowly growing in strength. You will be a Captain. Don't worry Ukitake."

"When do I ever doubt you, brother?"

"You always have doubted me. You stupid child. Now, lets go back to the palace. You must say good bye before you run off again. Where you going to live?"

"I am going to live with an Ex-Captain. He was head of the research facility about 100 years ago. He is the new Captain of the 9th squad."

The tall black haired man paused. Confused as to why he would want to live with him.

"You want to be the Captain of squad 12 don't you Ukitake?"

"Yes. I want to be head of the research facility."

He took another pause, it didn't explain why he wanted to live with him though.

"So, do you intend to learn some things from this man?"

"Yes, he was apparently one of the greatest researcher and developer in the Soul Society."

He still wasn't convinced that he was staying there for that soul reason. But then it dawned on him.

"Hot chick?"

"One of the hottest."

They both shared a long laughter.

"I thought there was another reason behind your motives Ukitake."

"Have you ever met me to not have a second motive behind something?"

'You haven't changed a bit. Little brother…' "Well there was a time when you were a child, you were playing tag with a young girl, and I asked you what your motive was for that. You said that you wanted to experience fun with the opposite gender."

"Shut up Mayur." 'You really haven't changed after all these years. Your still as cunning as ever.'

Mayur just noticed that he hadn't had his emotionless face on the entire time they were talking, it was more of a shy smile.

"Can I ask you something, Uki?"

He hated to be called that, but let it slip.

"Anything you like."

"When do you plan to tell anyone else that you have Bankai yet? Or that you have a girl friend?"

He hesitated. "Sorry, but I don't think that that is something I need to announce to anyone else but you at the moment. May."

He also hated being called that.

He sighed. "Well then, lets go back home, we should get some more sleep before morning comes. And besides you need to close your eyes. You have been using your Bankai this entire time. You know if you don't get enough sleep, or enough eye rest that you could easily go blind."

"Why would I care if I go blind? Blind is the same thing as keeping your eyes shut."

"I think that going blind is reason enough to get some sleep. If you ever want to see miss Hisagi's young face again."

He got him.

"Fine. I will go to sleep. But I will fight you again tomorrow."

"Oh come on Uki, how am I suppose to fight you every night after your eyes develop and become even stronger."

"I don't know, but you do, and we never have had a fight before that one of us has one. We are still rivals, and we haven't been able to defeat each other yet."

"That's true, it's just tiring.. You know?"

"Sorry, but you know I need to do that every time. Or my eyes will weaken to the point were I lose my Bankai and will have to train again to try and achieve it again. I did that once before, I don't want to have to go through it again."

"Alright, then hop on my shoulders, I am caring you to bed. You need to sleep."

"Alright brother." He jumped to his step brothers back.

"Mayur." He corrected him. "I am Mayur. Your rival, and your friend. We aren't related. You and Ichigo are, call him brother, call me Mayur."

"Alright… Mayur… my friend… my rival… and my brother."

He sighed. "Try to work on just calling me Mayur will you?"

"Anything for you. Mayur."

"As I would do anything for you. Ukitake."

He began to walk away from the training grounds. A minute goes by and Mayur asked his step brother a question.

"Hey Ukitake. Will you help me achieve my Bakai? I can feel it. I just can't find a way to release it yet."

There was silence.

"Hey?! Ukitake, did you hear me?"

Still silence.

"UKITAKE! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT! ANSWER ME!"

Ukitake was still silent.

Then.

A loud snore took to the air.

"Shit. How could you already be asleep." He sighed for the last time that night. "I am glad you listened to me tonight though. I hate having to drag you around when you aren't willing." The sun started to set as the orange too over the dark sky."

______________Urahara's Place

______________

Ichigo, Renji, Shuhei, Byakuya, Chad and Captain Jushiro where in a straight line as they all were fitted for the wedding.

"Damn. Why the hell did Rukia pick out these Outfits?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I don't know Ichigo, I think you guys look really cute!" Rangiku teased.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel quiet handsome!" Renji interjected.

"See Ichigo! Renji is in the right mood why aren't you!" Urahara complained.

"Because he is a little baby about looking good, why do you think he wears his Captains Uniform the way he does?" Shuhei teased.

"I think the outfits are nice." Chad said with a kind tone to his voice.

"I agree with the big guy, Rukia has always had a good choice in uniforms!" Jushiro agreed.

"I can't believe how much this outfits cost. They are more expensive then my scarf…" Byakuya complained.

"You guys need to shut up and just thank Rukia for picking out your clothes!" Tatsuki interjected.

"I think that the boys look very nice!" Orihime said.

The everyone began to make comments and talk about the uniforms, Ichigo escaped the little group to sit next to Toshiro, who had already put on his outfit.

"Hey."

"Hello Ichigo."

"I hate stuff like this…"

"Then why are you getting married."

"I love Rukia."

"Then you need to stop saying you hate stuff like this. Because Kuchiki enjoys these things."

"Yeah, your right Captain. Sorry."

"You don't have to be formal towards me anymore, Captains aren't required to be formal to each other. Only to the head Captain and the strongest Captain. So I should be formal towards you."

"Shut up Toshiro, you know I hate formalities towards myself."

"Yes. I am painfully aware."

"You don't know painful yet you stupid child prodigy! You haven't even gone through puberty yet!"

He hissed. "So what?!"

"Your young! That's what!"

"Shut up Ichigo…"

"Gladly Toshiro."

They looked away from each other in anger. But then smiled at there fight.

Ichigo and Toshiro have always gotten along in a friendly manner. That's why Toshiro was going to be the man of honor. They really had a good friendship beneath all there fights. Just like Rukia and he.

"So, are you going to be doing anything later this week Toshiro?"

"Why… what do you have in mind."

"Well, me and a few other Captains are going drinking for my wedding. Think it of a very later after party."

He grunted. "Drinking is terrible."

"So is that a no?"

"I never said that. I would be happy come to your after party Ichigo."

Ichigo's face slowly fell. "You just said drinking was terrible.. Why do you want to come?!"

"I said it was terrible, I never said I didn't enjoy it." He teased.

Toshiro was truly a prodigy.

They continued to watch the arguing wedding planers do what they did best. Argue.

Everyone that Ichigo had ever met, was in this large room. It made him feel a bit happy, but mostly scared shitless.

Toshiro poked Ichigo to get his attention.

"So why are you staring at Rangiku if you are so in love with Rukia, Ichigo?" He teased.

Truly one of the biggest pain in the ass prodigies.

"You're a little bastard Toshiro."

"As are you Ichigo." He complemented him. "Now, lets go finish what you started. You after all, have a wedding in about half an hour."

Ichigo hated when Toshiro was right, it was only half an hour before the most embarrassing moment in his life, more embarrassing then his father, was about to emerge. He grunted.

"Alright, lets go midget."

"I thought that was Rukia's nickname."

"It was, but she would kill me if I called her that after today. And you're the next shortest person I know. So you will inherit the title."

"You're a douche."

"You're a midget."

They both got up and returned to there original spots in all the commotion across the room, with great grins on there dark faces.

_____________

Wedding Room

_____________

Ichigo and Toshiro were at the front of the room chatting by the alter, which was really just a place for the man bring people together to set his notes down. Chad was standing directly behind Ichigo, with his large palms in his pants pockets. There was an odd number of grooms to brides maids. So Chad offered to be the one to not get to take one of Rukia's hot friends down the isle, what a guy.

Ichigo felt as though he had 2 best men, instead of 1. It made him feel better, because Chad was his best friend in the world of the living, and Toshiro was his best friend in the Soul Society.

Sort of his best friend from the Soul Society, He really didn't have a lot of fans from before. Now he does.

Ichigo froze when he heard the music start. He absolutely froze, he couldn't remove his eye contact from Toshiro, who had took his place beside Chad. They both stared to the women coming from the small doorway.

"Ohh wow!"

"Oh my.."

"Shit she looks good!"

Toshiro looked up to Ichigo, who was still looking at him. He put his hand on his head and turned it to the direction of the women.

Ichigo's eyes settled directly on Rukia. Who was in the arms of Byakuya.

She kept his gaze until they reached the alter. When Old-Man Yama appeared out of no where.

"Welcome to the wedding, in which we bring together The Captain of the 14th division, Ichigo Kurosaki…" He took a pause and let the hundreds of people stop cheering. "And the Lieutenant of the 14th division, Rukia Kuchiki…" He took another pause and listened to all of the whistling that the perverted Soul Reapers made at the sound of her cheer. "To be made Husband and Wife."

Renji was behind Rukia, followed by Byakuya, then the girls. "Does Ichigo Kurosaki have anything to say to Rukia Kuchiki before we continue?"

He took a pause. He took a deep breath. Opened his mouth, but couldn't way what he wanted to say. "Shit Rukia."

The audience laughed at his blunder. What else could he have said? She was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a white and black dress, with a purple necklace that much resembled a spider web, which made her eyes pop. He took another deep breath. "I.. uh… like your necklace…"

She surprisingly blushed, knowing that he was absolutely stunned with the way she looked. "Thanks Ichigo."

"Uhh… I.. hmm.. I like your necklace…" He repeated. He could barely think. 'Come on you idiot! Say something nice!' "I…uh… you look… hmm… your… 'WELCOME!!' "Your pretty..?"

The crowd busted with laughter as they had been holding there tongs after they laughed at his first comment.

"Enough." Yamamoto said, with a hint of enjoyment in Ichigo's stuttering.

The crowed died down.

"Now. Lets get started."

_______________

Later after all the

marriage bullshit

_______________

"Does anyone disagree that Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki should not be combined in holy matrimony?"

The crowed was silent, but then a loud voice cracked through the room. "ANYONE WHO DISAGREES TO THIS, I WILL PORSONALY ESCOURT YOUR ASS TO YOUR HEAD!"

Ichigo and Rukia forced a frown to there face as they were about to burst into loud, obnoxious laughter.

'Damn you Shinji! Why do you have to be so damn funny!' Ichigo thought.

The crowed went wild again, this was truly the most embarrassing day in Ichigo's young life, but Rukia seamed to be having the time of her life.

"Enough! Please, we are almost finished!" Yamamoto tried to take control the situation.

The crowed died down for the last time.

"Now, do you Rukia Kuchiki, take Ichigo Kurosaki to be your husband?"

"Would I have gone through all of this if I hadn't?" She teased but then quickly answered. "I do."

"Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, take Rukia Kuchiki to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Damn, I don't think that I can answer that, I can't even tell Rukia what I have to say today…"

The crowed tried to hold there tongs, but had a hell of a time doing it. Ichigo suddenly remembered Uryu, his small smirk of a smile, grew immensely. He would have killed, well, he kind of did, to have Uryu at his wedding. A tear began to rise to his eye, and slowly dripped down his face.

"Ichigo."

He looked up to notice that Yamamoto had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about your friend. It wasn't your fault. It was ruled that he was killed by a hollow, which he was. I know that he would have been glad to know that he was the reason that you are still alive today. And this wedding wouldn't be happening if he hadn't made his sacrifice. But this is your wedding, so enjoy it, and be sad for your friend another day." He said with a great kindness and great comforting smile on his face.

Ichigo suddenly felt about 7 other hands pile on his shoulders. He knew everyone he was touching his back, and could even order them from were they are on his back, He felt great comfort, as he lifted his head.

"I do."

"Good."

The crowed began to clap very loudly.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Ichigo broke from the massive pile of hands on his shoulders and grabbed Rukia, and he crouched to her level to give her a soft and gentle kiss.

Rukia melted into his arms. As he slid his arms to underneath her soft dress an onto her thighs and lifted her into his arms, keeping her kiss going. As they pulled back the came back to reality with so much noise it almost caused him to drop her. The crowed as pounding there hands together at the newly weds.

Ichigo could do nothing but smile, and Rukia could only wave to the crowed.

A loud sharp clap, that exploded into heavy spiritual pressure erupted into the wedding room. All eyes directed to the back of the room. Where a long lean figure began clapping, with about a 1 second pause between each.

"Congratulations!… young Ichigo… I never thought that you would have been able to commit, during the short time that I had known you as a 'Friend'."

Ichigo's face began to swirl with hatred and sweat as he gazed into the eyes of the long figure.

"_GRIMMJOW!"_

Grimmjow gave his trade mark evil grin, his hollow mask was his entire right side of his face now, not just the jaw bone, like it had been before.

"Aren't you in the least bit curious about how I am still alive?"

Ichigo had already grabbed Zangetsu from behind the alter and jumped at Grimmjow.

He jumped and slashed at his face, which shattered part of his mask and cut his nose, but he just stood there. With is grin in tact. Ichigo grunted. He went for another slash at the Arancar with the tip of his blade. He tried to stab him in the face, but his sword had already blocked it.

"I thought you were better than this Ichigo… And besides, your hollow form is now apart of your sword, which makes you even stronger.."

"SHUT UP!"

He went for another slash at his face but once again was blocked.

The crowed had just stood up, barely realizing what was going on, and it was going on so quickly. Toshiro and Chad went after the monster side by side.

"STOP! THIS IS MY FIGHT!" Ichigo yelled at his best men. "LET ME KILL THIS MAN ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

They both came to a stop, "But Ichigo!" Toshiro complained.

"If you were truly one of my best friends, you would back off…" Ichigo said coldly.

Toshiro stood there in complete shock as his friend went back into his fight.

"It looks like my time away had made you soft."

"I my have not been training these last few weeks, but I am still stronger than you!"

"Oh.. that's why you haven't been able to get another hit on my face, correct? It's because your stronger than I?"

He grunted and continuously slashed the man, until he was back out into the open.

"Well, I should start trying shouldn't I?" He grunted. "Bankai!"

Ichigo whipped out his Getsuga Tenshou with out even say the release command.

As the smoke cleared, Grimmjow, in his white outfit emerged.

"My my my. I thought you were stronger than that Ichigo? I remember how quickly you ended my life when I was a Soul Reaper. I didn't know that killed me until well after I emerged back to the ruins of Hueco Mundo. Did you know that it was destroyed? And that I was the only hollow left on that pitiful desert?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and tightened.

"BANKAI!"

A large burst of smoke blow around Ichigo. It was so strong that Grimmjow tightened his grip to the ground. And the crowed from the wedding had finally emerged from the building, all with there Zanpakuto's in hand, Rukia in front. "Ichigo!" She finally yelled as the smoke had not gone away, and he had not left the smoke yet.

"Ichigo!" the crowed began to yell.

The smoke began to clear, as a pair of legs was shown first. They were white and torn up, with a long black tail. The crowed froze. "Ichigo…?" Rukia repeated.

"Get. Back. Rukia." He yelled. His voice was echoed, as it had been when ever he wore his hollow mask. "Don't be afraid, I am not being controlled by my hollow. I am controlling his power. Don't be afraid." He repeated.

The smoke disappeared to show a large figure with a hollow body, and a frightening mask.

"But you have your mask on Ichigo!"

"I know. Think of it as nearly impenetrable armor. As this is my second Bankai." He paused. And directed his eyes towards the crowed. "Hollowed Zangetsu" His voice was sharp. He looked back at Grimmjow.

"I have to admit, you are much stronger than you were that day, when I taught you how to release that form, but I have never seen something so powerful myself, Ichigo." He grinned. "I may only be able to release Bankai now, and not able to hollowfy, but rest assured, that this is much more powerful than that trash of armor." He took another pause. "Hollowed Bankai."

His body became engulfed by a white goop that hardened into his body. Without the smoke that Ichigo's had admitted. "Now I will show you how to use this power."

He jumped to his foe, and swung his enormous sword at him. "DIE!"

The crowed watched as the man viscously attacked there protector. Knowing that they could contribute no help to the Fellow Captain, in which they had all come to fall in love with over the past few weeks as a Captain.

A loud crash began to erupt. Causing Ukitake, who was in the back of the crowd, face to shift into a struggle to hold on to the ground. A large hollow with 10's tattooed all over his body and spikes all over his body. The monster roared at the crowed, who drew there swords and jumped to the hollow. They tried to cut him, but his hard skin was to strong.

Ukitake was standing on the ground still gazing towards the hollow. "No…" he murmured.

The beast roared at the crowed, causing them to all be forced into the ground, leaving Ukitake the only man standing. "No… No…" He began to shake his head. And activated his Bankai. "No No No No No!" He began to chant fiercely, with a soar throat. His eyes circled around his pupil and began to merge with it.

__ __

They turned bright gold with a large \ _ / black colored symbol over taking over the sport were his

pupil should be. "I can't let you do this… BROTHER!" Ukitake yelled as his eyes began to tear up.

He closed his eyes as the hollow began to swing it's large arm at the little Soul Reaper. He stepped the side as the arm crushed the ground beside him. It stirred. And lifted it's arm to try and crush him again. But his arm was stopped by a single hand. Ukitake barely put up an effort as he stopped the enormous beast's arm.

His eyes shot open and he disappeared. The hollows arm crushed the ground where the boy was originally. He began to look around the area. "Where are you… Ukitake?" he beckoned.

"Why did you do this…" A voice pierced the silence. A large sharp drill styled arm pierced the hollow. And the boy disappeared again..

The hollow screeched.

"Why were you so weak, that you let this take you over!" A large hammer slammed the hollow's mask.

It screeched again.

Ukitake appeared again, in front of the beast's face. He had no hammer or drill anymore. He was just floating in front of the beast. He could feel his terrible breath crush his body.

"Why did you do it?"

The hollow's eyes closed. "Do you know what it is like to have a hollow beat at your soul every moment of your life. I couldn't stop it."

"Damn you. You son of a BITCH." He brought his arm to parallel to his shoulders, and his arm turned into a large cleaver. "Now, I am going to end your life."

The hollow attempted to attack Ukitake again, but missed. Ukitake appeared behind his head.

"You are going to die now." He stabbed the beast with his arm. And the beast screech. And slowly fell to the ground. Ukitake groaned.

The hollows enormous body turned back into his brother. And Ukitake descended to the ground.

He looked to his struggling brother.

"I thought… that you your time… for not using your Bankai… was up!"

"I have mastered it. It will stay at this level forever now. Was that your plan?"

"Heh.. You always keep me guessing… and you are… so smart… my brother!"

Ukitake's arm took turned back into his normal arm, with his Zanpakuto in hand.

"Are you going to kill me now Brother?" The silence was dense. "I take your silence as a yes."

"You have always been so wise…"

"I have always loved and cared for you. Ukitake… Kurosaki…"

Ukitake stabbed his brothers neck. "I have never loved you." His sword's tip slowly grew two sharp blades pointing in opposite directions, similar to Shuhei's blade. Silencing his brother.

The silence was great. It made Ukitake not want to move, and it made him shiver.

"Well. Ukitake Kurosaki. You have Bankai? That's very interesting. And your's is absolutely nothing like your brothers. But your Shikai is almost the exact same." Yamamoto approached him.

"Yeah. I was going to tell you after all this wedding stuff was over. But it looks like the cat is out of the bag."

"Looks so."

They stood staring deep into each others eyes. Ukitake eyes slowly turned back to his normal.

"So your Bankai allows you to change your arm into anything you desire, and you can see the future."

"Your very smart, Head-Captain."

"As are you. Now lets go see how Ichigo is doing against Grimmjow."

He nodded and they both flash stepped out of that god forsaken place. Leaving the injured Soul Reapers in the care of the 4th squad Captain. Rukia was the first to be healed. Her eyes were soaked and her make up was covering her face. Renji got up and cleared her face with his shirt sleeve. Then took her in her arms, allowing her to cry on a shoulder. "There there Rukia. Ichigo will get together another wedding. Alright?"

"It's not the wedding Renji!" she sobbed. "It's Ichigo! I am so worried about him!"

"You know Ichigo. I even know Ichigo. He will survive this. He will always survive. I can't tell you how many people tried to take him down when he was on his mission to rescue you from being executed. He just kept taking down other people, he is very strong. Don't worry."

"I hope your right Renji…" She held onto him.

The ground began to shake just a mile away, and the men's clothing were torn and ripped. Blood was soaking there bodies, and they panted harshly.

"DAMN YOU ICHIGO! WHERE DID YOU GET ALL OF THIS POWER! I TAUGHT YOU ALL OF YOUR MOVES FOR THAT FORM! AND YOU AREN'T DOING ANY OF THEM!!!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I told you already. My hollow is not in control anymore. Me and Zangetsu are working together to create a power far superior to that of any hollows."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DESTROY YOUR HOLLOW!"

"Shut up and fight me."

He disappeared and stabbed Grimmjow in the back.

"AHHH!" He yelled.

Ichigo's voice began to erupt. _"You destroyed my wedding, and let a hollow loose that beat down the other Soul Reapers. You hurt my wife. You killed so many people within minutes of you being here!"_

He panted. "Yeah? What's your point?"

"_GETSUGA WHOLE TENSHOU!" _He pointed his finger tip towards the monster. And a dense blue orb began to form before the tips. He shot the blue sphere into Grimmjow. The second it made contact, it exploded, into a mushroom cloud. Causing trees, buildings, and other structures to be torn away from there old locations as the wind blew them away.

As the smoke cleared, there was Grimmjow, was on his hands and knees, coughing blood, and trying to catch his breath. "How.. The hell..? Why!"

"_Because, I actually fight for a reason. I fight for my fr_iends and my allies." He voice returned to normal as he hollow armor cracked off of his face. "I have a purpose for living!!"

"Well… I guess I will have another chance.. To see your powers in action… until then Ichigo…" He disappeared.

"WAIT!" He couldn't stop him. "Fuck you Grimmjow!" He bellowed.

He teleported himself to the wedding building, were he appeared in front of Rukia.

"You will be my experiment." He took his finger and stabbed her in the neck. "Slither, Ganzo Banzaku." A spark of lightning light between his finger and her shoulder.

Renji and the other healed Soul Reapers stood up and drew there swords, they prepared to lunge at the man, who had already disappeared.

"Rukai! Are you alright!"

"Yes.. I think… I don't know what he did. But I can't feel anything wrong."

He grunted. "What about Ichigo! If Grimmjow is still alive, then is-!"

Rukia and the others had already left, leaving Renji behind.

"Uhh hey! I am still talking!" He jumped after them.

__________________

Exterior Rock Wall

Outskirts of the Fight

__________________

Ichigo sat on the cliff. The other Soul Reapers appeared on the bottom of it. "Ichigo!" Rukia yelled with relief.

He didn't answer.

"Hey! ICHIGO!" She yelled again.

Still no answer.

"What's wrong with him?" A random Soul Reaper said.

"He is in disbelief that all this had just happened." Ukitake said, telling them that He and Yamamoto were sitting at the bottom of the cliff, who were completely un aware that they were there.

"He defeated the enemy, but he got away. Tail behind his legs." Yamamoto said.

"What a bastard." Renji said under his breath.

Rukia went up the cliff, continuing to call to her new husband.

When she got close, he yelled at her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" A thick sheet of white steel appeared in front of Rukia, blocking every way to get to him.

"Ichigo! It's me!"

"I said get away from me!!" The sheet rose.

It was clear, she could clearly see through it. She touched the wall. She tried to press though it.

"Ichigo.. What happened to you?"

"Rukia! He said get away from him! Don't irritate him!" Renji yelled.

"I know what I am doing." She called back.

She put her hands back on the glass. She focused her pressure into the palms. She pushed and pushed, and she eventually passed through the barrier. "Ichigo…"

"Please… Rukia… get away from me."

"No." She said with her normal irritation.

She continued to walk towards him, and she touched her shoulder. "Hey… what is wrong?"

She looked between his legs, and saw what was so upsetting to Ichigo. He hollow mask was in his lap.

"I am a monster…"

"No, you aren't, you surpassed your monster. You are a being now."

He picked up the mask and gave it to her, it burned her hands, slightly.

"Turn in around."

She did, and gasped. There was blood all over it, and near the center, it was written, 'Ichigo, be aware, don't you dare try to go into your 4th level of hollow. If you do, I will be able to take control once again.'

She dropped the mask, and embraced Ichigo.

"It will be okay…"

"For now…" He stirred.

"I love you Ichigo…"

"I know…" He was being a smart ass. "But I love you more…"

'Ichigo… what is going on?' "I know you do…"

She go into his lap, who didn't move a muscle. She kissed his neck, and made her way to his lips. But he didn't respond. She stopped and just hugged him instead. He finally got himself to touch her. And slowly hugged her back.

"I refuse to let anything happen to you from this point forward…"

His mask began to disintegrate.

"You can't control that."

The blood disappeared.

"Want to bet?"

The wall went back to the ground.

"I would love to."

The writing in blood remained.


End file.
